Nya! Pretty Cure
by Nanami Yukari
Summary: Nanami Yukari is average 13 year old middle school girl. But all that changes when she mets Yoruto. Read about Nanami, and her friends adventures as Nya! Pretty Cure!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! It's me Nanami! This is a story about my friends and me, as we save the world from darkness as Nya! Pretty Cure! I don't own Pretty Cure, but I do own Nya! Pretty Cure! And you have to know what Pretty Cure is to read this. well, you probably do, since your reading this, and you found this.**

" Nanami! Come on we are gonna be late! Again!" said Blade, has we ran down the street towards the school.

"I'm coming! Wait up!" I screamed out of breath. We ran into the class as everyone stared at us.

"Kagura Toyama and Nanami Yukari! You two are late again." said our teacher Mrs. Maito.

"Gomen, Mrs. Maito." Blade and I said at the same time.

"OK, girls. Just take your seats." she said annoyed Blade and I made our way to our seats and sat down quietly

"Hey, Blade and Nanami. So did Nanami sleep through the alarm again?" Our friend Rein asked.

"Rein please stop talking and pay attention" said Mrs Maito sounding even more annoyed,

"Gomen." she replied.

"Alright, now lets get back to our math lesson."

* * *

"Gomen, Nanami, but I have archery today. So I can't walk home with you today." said Blade.

"I have fashion club, gomen Nanami." said Rein,

"It's fine, I can walk home by myself." I told them so they wouldn't worry.

"Ok, then we'll be going. Bye!" said Blade,

"Bye! See you guys tomorrow!" I said as they ran back to the school.

* * *

I walked home slowly looking at the ground thinking, '_I wish I was good at something. All my friend are. Blade is good at archery, Rein is good at sewing and making fashion designs. And Meiko is good at art. I'm good at art too, but I'm not good enough to be in the art club.' _Then suddenly I heard,

"**AAAHHH! LOOK OUT~nya!" **I voice screamed from no where. I looked around in confusion to see who said that. Then I looked up and saw a cat fall from the sky. Mojidori. The cat landed in my arms. The cat had silky navy blue fur and dark blue pearls on its tail.

_'WAIT! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! CATS __DON'T __FALL FROM THE SKY,HAVE BLUE FUR, OR HAVE PEARLS ON THEIR TAILS!' _I thought_. _I looked at he cat in shock. Then the cat jumped out of my arms, and turned into a boy who looked about 16.

_'SERIOUSLY! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!' _I screamed in my head. The cat who was now a boy had silky looking navy blue hair, and pretty much looked like a regular guy. He was wearing a black long sleeved shirt and black jeans.

"Sorry about that my name is-" then just when he was about to say his name, a monster came out of nowhere. the monster just randomly appeared out of thin air. The monster looked like a giant bird with blade feathers and glowing red eyes, sharp tassels and the sharpest beak I have ever seen on a bird. Then the boy turned back into a cat. He had a worried look on his face. The monster lifted its claw, so then without thinking I ran right under its claw, almost getting squished grabbed the cat and ran.

"Why are you protecting me~nya? We don't even know each other nya." he said.

I replied by saying, " Because, what kind of person would I be, if I just sat around watching you get killed." I said with a smile, that told him I want to protect him.

"Arigato~nya." he said like he didn't want me to hear him say it. The monster keep on chasing us, trying to squish us with its sharp tassels. I , out of breath as I keep running on.

'_I need the power, the courage, to stop that monster! To protect everyone!' _Then a glowing pendant fell down from the sky.

"It's the Love Pendant~nya!" he said.

"huh?" I said has I picked it up.

" Press the heart and say, 'Unlock my heart!'~nya" he said.

"Um, I'll do!" I said confidently I pressed the heart and then the pendant started to glow.

I screamed,"UNLOCK, MY HEART!" Then a glowing pink light surrounded me. The pink light then enclosed around me, then a pink ruffled dress appeared on me. Then a pair of ruffled high heel boots, and a pair of gloves with the same sign on them the pendant has. My hair got longer and twisted into two curly low ponytails and was a my hair had streaks of a light soft pink. Then a headband appeared on my head with a mini version of the pendant on it. And the 'Love Pendant' appeared on the dress. Then soft light pink cat ears popped out of my head, and a soft light pink cat tail to go with it. I

did a pose and said, "With the wild heartbeat of a Wild Cat! Cure Wild!"

* * *

**Nanami: Wow I can't believe that just happened to me!**

**Yoruto: You better believe it! By the way everyone I'm that cat with the navy blue fur.**

**Nanami: So your name is, Yoruto! **

**Yoruto: Ya, but just call me Yoru.**

**Nanami: The next chapter will be coming soon!**

**Also follow on instagram lucylauer!**

**Sayonara for now~Nya! **

* * *

Sayonara: Goodbye

Mojidori: Literally

Gomen: Sorry

Arigato: Thank you

Nya: Meow


	2. Chapter 2 Cure Clove

Nanami: Yes chapter 1 complete!

Yoru: You still have around 20 more to write though.

Nanami: *sweat drops* Don't remind me.

Enjoy~Nya!

* * *

Info:

Nanami Yukari

age and grade: 13 8th grade

alter ego: Cure Wild

Blade (Kagura Toyama)

age and grade: 13 8th grade

alter ego: Cure Clove

Rein Fujitoka

age and grade: 13 8th grade

alter ego: You'll have to wait and see!

* * *

"With the wild heartbeat of a wild cat! Cure Wild!" I said. "What the hell! What am Im wearing! And what is with the cat ears and tail!~Nya!" I said demandingly. "AH!" I screamed as the monster (that I had completely forgot about) almost squished us, just missing us by a inch. Again I picked up the cat and began to run. "Use a attack!~Nya!" he almost screamed. "What do you mean!~Nya!" I said. "Just believe!~Nya!" he told me. I thought it through, "OK, I'll try!~Nya!" I replied. I took a deep breath in and turned around to face the monster, held my hands out in front of me making a heart with my fingers, then said, "Pretty Cure! Loving Heartbeat!" Then a pink glow came out of my hands and banged into the monster causing it to say, "Tondemonai!" I guess its been saying that the whole time, but I didn't notice. Then it just vanished. I turned back to normal.

* * *

I was in my room with that cat person from before, we just stood there looking at the ground. IT WAS SO AWKWARD! So I asked, "What was that from before?" He gave me a puzzled look. "The monster, the pendant, the transforming thing!" I said. "That monster was a Tondemonai. A evil spirit possessed a bird, and must of transformed into a monster. Those creatures destroyed my home. The spirit world." he said. "Wait, so you are telling me that you are a spirit animal. And you are from the spirit world." I said. "Yes, and we need you to stop them to save my world and your world." He replied. "But, why me?" I asked, he replied, " You wished for the courage to save everyone. Therefore, you got the power of Pretty Cure." he said. At first I was confused, then I realized what he was saying. " Wait, what's your name and where are you going to go?" I asked. "My name is Yoruto, but just call me Yoru. And actually I don't know where I'm gonna go." he responded. "Well, I guess you can stay with me for now." I said. I noticed the time, and it was time for me to go to sleep. "Well, I have to go to sleep." I went into my bathroom, leaving Yoru in my room, and got ready for bed. I went back into my room and said "Goodnight." and turned off my lights, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Nanami! You home?" I heard Blade scream from down stairs causing me to wake up. Oh no! If Blade, sees Yoru, who knows what will happen! " Hide under the bed!" I said to Yoru. "What~nya?" he asked as I shoved him under my bed. "I'll be back later!" I told Yoru. I ran down stairs to greet Blade as fast has I could so I wouldn't make her wait any longer. " Kon'nichiwa, Nanami! You ready to go?" asked Blade. " Go where?" I asked clueless. "To the park. Remember, since we couldn't go last time, we rescheduled." she answered. "Oh, yea um... that's right. Um... I'll go get my stuff! Uh.. one second!" I said. I ran up stairs has fast as I could, ran into the bathroom got dressed and brushed my hair. I put my hair in to curly low pony tails with an orange ribbon. Then I went into my room grabbed my bag, and picked up Yoru, and put him in it. " What are you doing~nya?" asked Yoru completely confused. "To the park. Don't speak one bit!" I said threatening him. I ran back down stairs and said to Blade, "Ready to go!" With that we started walking down the street to the park. I really hope nothing goes wrong!

* * *

We sat down on a bench far from all the other people at the park. I put down my bag that has Yoru in it, and waited for one of us to speak. "So... uh... how is archery going?" I asked hesitating. She looked at me and answered, "Pretty good." She sounded pretty bored when she answered. We sat in silence for what seemed 10 or 20 minutes. Then I felt a tugging on my skirt and I looked down, and it was Yoru tugging on my skirt trying to tell me something. I gave him a confused look. He pointed up to the sky. I looked up and saw something floating. Then I saw something glowing fly form the floating object in the sky. It went into the forest behind us. I was hoping Blade didn't notice. Then I saw the trees shaking, and then everyone fainted. "Blade!" I screamed. Then I saw what was causing the shaking, it was a giant tree monster! It had red glowing eyes with a evil smile on it's face. It had grown arms and legs and was screaming, "Tondemonai!" "Transform~Nya!" Yoru told me. I pressed the heart, and it made the pendant light up. "Unlock My Heart!" I screamed. Then the same thing happened has it did the last time I transformed. Then I said my little catch phrase, "With the wild heartbeat of a wild cat! Cure Wild!" I jumped and land on the monster causing it to fall over. But, it got back up and hit me back, sending me flying towards the ground. I struggled to get back up. Then I heard foot steps behind me. I turned around and saw Blade staring at me. "Nanami, what's going on?" she asked completely confused. "Um." I hesitated to answer. Then the monster's hand came down and picked me up. "Ah!" I screamed as the monster picked me up. I couldn't get out of it's grasp. I heard Blade screaming my name, when a Love Pendant fell from the sky and landed in Blade's hands. "Huh?" she said. "Blade! Press the heart and say, 'Unlock My Heart!" I told her. She did what said. She pressed the heart causing the pendant to light up, and screamed "Unlock My Heart!" Then a red glow surrounded her. I couldn't see what was happening through the light. Then the light bursted open. She was wearing a short red top over a jump suit that was also red, and the jump suit had light red ruffles at the bottom and the top had the same ruffles at the end. She had red puffy sleeves on with ruffles at both ends, and black gloves with red ruffles at the end. she wore high heals with ruffles at the top and the pendant on her shirt. Her eyes were red and her hair was up in a pony tail (her hair is like Clove's from the Hunger Games, but longer.) and her hair was black starting at the top of her head and then faded to red half way down her back. She had ears a little different from mine that were black then faded to red. Her tail was like a fox tail, that was half black half red. "With the quick sharp run of a fox! Cure Clove!" she said. Then she took a quick look at her self, letting what just happened all sink in. Then she jumped, and kicked the monster's arm, causing it to release me. I fell landing on my feet, then Cure Clove and I looked at eachother, then jumped at the same time landing on the monster causing it to fall down again. Then I told Cure Clove, "Use your attack~Nya!" with out hesitating she screamed her attack, "Pretty Cure! Fire Blade!" Then a bunch of knives that were on fire appeared in her hand, and she through them at the monster. The monster screamed, "Tondemonai!" and disappeared. We looked at each other and I said, "Welcome to Nya! Pretty Cure, Blade~Nya!" I said to her. We both changed back to normal, and looked at each other, then began laughing and walk back to my house together.

* * *

Nanami: Yay! Now Blade is on the team!

Yoru: Now you just have to explain everything to her.

Nanami: Why not you?

Yoru: Because.

Yoru and Nanami: *fighting*

Blade: Nanami does not own Pretty Cure, but does own Nya! Pretty Cure. *looks at Nanami and Yoru, then sweat drops* Uh.

* * *

Sorry this is so short I have report to do. But, since I have vacation this week I'll post a lot of chapters!


	3. Chapter 3 To the lake nya!

**Nanami: Hi again everyone!  
Yoru: Hey  
Nanami: Any way, thanks to ****Cure Celestial**** for being the first person to follow and favorite this story! Thanks so much!  
Yoru: Yea thanks!  
Nanami: Alright, Blade, do the thingy!  
Blade: K! Nanami Yukari does not own Pretty Cure, but does own Nya! Pretty Cure!  
Nanami, Yoru, Blade: Enjoy!**

* * *

**Info:  
Nanami Yukari  
age and grade: 13 8th grade  
alter ego: Cure Wild  
animal: Wild Cat**

**Blade ( Kagura Toyama)  
age and grade: 13 8th grade  
alter ego: Cure Clove  
animal: Fox**

**Rein Fujitoka  
age and grade: 13 8th grade  
alter ego: Cure Bubbles  
animal: Seal**

* * *

After we came back from the park, we went back to my house. We were sitting in my room staring at each other. Did I mention that Yoru was in cat form sitting there too. "So... um... can I get a explanation?" said Blade seeming a little impatient. "Um... Yoru... why don't you explain." I said. "Um... ok." he said then he changed into his human form. Blade had a surprised look on her face. "Well, I'm from the spirit world, and I'm a cat spirit. And we need you two and three other girls to save my world and your world from the darkness that is known as Dark Evil. The people of Dark Evil use evil spirits to transform things into monsters called Tondemonai." he said, then continued on, "You two and the three other girls who will become Pretty Cures, all have spirits with them. Blade, you have the fox spirit with you. Nanami, I am your spirit." he said. It's kinda weird when you think about it. Then I thought about something, "How come we can't see Blade's spirit?" I said. "Actually, I'm not sure about that myself." he replied. Then it was silent for a while till the phone rang. I walk over to the phone to see the caller ID and it was Blade's. "Blade it's for you!" I shouted from down stairs. "Ok!" she replied as she ran down the stairs. I handed her the phone, and she took it and answered it. "Hi mom. I only have a page left. Ok. Alright I be there in 5 minutes. Ok, sayōnara." she said then hung up, and handed the phone back to me. I put it back and she said, " I have to go see you tomorrow. Oh, by the way make sure you call Rein to make sure she coming with us tomorrow ok?" I replied, "Ok, I will!" she was standing at the door way and said, " Sayōnara, Nanami, and Yoru!" Yoru and I both replied saying, "Sayōnara!" I walked back up stairs to my room and sat down on my bed. "So where are you going tomorrow?" he asked. "I'm going with Blade, and my friend Rein, to the lake tomorrow. Oh that reminds me I better go call Rein before it gets to late." I said then ran down stairs to call Rein.

* * *

After I was finished talking to Rein, I was in my room again with Yoru. "So, I'm guessing I have to go with you, right?" he said. I guess I haven't thought about that yet. "I guess I'll just put you in my bag." I responded. I looked at the time it was 5:30 PM. "I'll go get dinner. Be right back." I said then ran down stairs, opened the cabinet, and took out two instant ramens and put water in them and heated them up. Then when the microwave beeped I took them out, and got two pairs of chopsticks and went up stairs into my room. I handed one to Yoru and we started eating.

* * *

We watched tv in my room till 10:00 PM then I went into the bathroom got ready and went to bed.

* * *

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! my alarm went off at 8:00 AM so I could get ready to go to the lake with Blade and Rein. Yoru slept through the alarm, so I quietly without waking him got my cloths and got ready in the bathroom then I woke up Yoru and we had breakfast and I grabbed my bag and put Yoru in it and walked down the street towards Blade house. We decided to meet up at her house then leave for the lake. So we waited for Rein for 10 minutes then she finally arrived.

* * *

Then we walked towards the lake. For some reason Blade was wearing a short dress and actually we were all wearing short dresses. When we got to the lake, we put down a big towel and put our bags on it. The lake was so pretty and clear! I really wanted to go swimming! Then Rein took off her dress and Blade and me shouted, "What the hell are you doing Rein!?" but underneath she was wearing a light blue bikini. THANK GOD! Blade and me gave a sigh of relief. "I wore a bathing suit to." Blade admitted, then I said, "Me too." Blade and I both took off our dresses. Blade was wearing a pretty ruffled black and red plaid bikini. I was wearing a light pink plaid ruffled bikini. "Your bathing suits match." Rein pointed out. Blade and I looked at each other and started laughing. Then we all jumped in the water and started swimming. I looked over at my bag and saw Yoru trying to see what was happening with out getting seen. I felt really bad for him. Then all of a sudden Rein just randomly fainted in the water. Blade swam over and lied her down on the towel, and Yoru got out of the bag and looked around and screamed, "There~Nya!" we looked at a rock and a weirdo lady that looked like some evil villain out of a was wearing all red and just looked like a evil version of lady gaga. (don't feel like describing) She laughed and said, "I am the evil Lady Reen! OHOHOHO!" when she opened her mouth I wanted to kill myself! Her voice is so annoying! Blade and I looked at each other and transformed. We pressed the heart on our pendants and said, "Unlock My Heart!" and we transformed. Then I said my catch phrase, then Blade said hers, er I mean Cure Clove. "Come out Tondemonai! OHOHOHOHO!" Lady Reen screamed then a monster made of water with glowing red eyes formed out of the water. Cure Clove and I linked arms and kicked the monster but we went right through it. and we fell in the water. Then we got out and we heard Rein scream. Them the monster almost her but I saved her in time. Then a Love Pendant fell from the sky. "Rein! Press the heart and say 'Unlock My Heart!'~Nya!" I told her. Then when she was about to press the heart the monster's hand was right over her. "Rein!" We screamed.

* * *

**Nanami: I hope Rein will become a Pretty Cure too!  
Blade: Same here!  
Yoru: Again Nanami does not own Pretty Cure but she does own Nya! Pretty Cure!  
Nanami: Also ****follow us on instagram at lucylauer! Also answer the poll on my profile! ****  
Yoru, Nanami, and Blade: Sayonara mina!  
BTW: This is during the week end. **

**Sorry this is so short! I have a report to write this week. Sorry!**


	4. A little note (sorry!)

**Nanami: Hi!**

**Yoru: Sorry this isn't a chapter it's just a note.**

**Blade: if you want the next chapter to come out please review and answer the poll on Nanami's profile!**

**Nanami: I really want to know who you think my cousin should be! I really want write the special edition thing where I go visit my cousin with all my friends! **

**Yoru: Your choices are:**

**Blade: Nagisa from Pretty Cure Max Heart**

**Nanami: Saki from Pretty Cure Splash Star**

**Yoru: Nozomi from Pretty Cure 5**

**Blade: Love from Fresh Pretty Cure**

**Nanami: Tsubomi from Heart Catch Pretty Cure**

**Yoru: Hibiki from Suite Pretty Cure**

**Nanami: Miyuki from Smile Pretty Cure**

**Blade: Mana from Doki Doki! Pretty Cure**

**Nanami: Or Amu from Shugo Chara! **

**Yoru: And if you don't like any of the choices the tell us who you want has Nanami's cousin in a review or PM. Make sure you either pick Amu or someone from one of the Pretty Cure seasons. **

**Nanami: So far 1 vote for Amu **

**Blade: 1 vote for Nozomi**

**Yoru: 1 vote for Miyuki**

**Nanami: So they get 33% it says. **

**Yoru: So if they remain the top choices till Thursday then the others will be eliminated as choices. **

**Blade: And...**

**Nanami: Amu and Ikuto forever! Also... Nozomi and Coco!**

**Amu: I heard my name!**

**Ikuto: I heard 'Amu and Ikuto forever'**

**Nanami: No you didn't! Please REVIEW AND ANSWER THE POLL! **

**Blade: Hey Nanami are you listening to all the Pretty Cure openings and endings AGAIN!?**

**Nanami: *Sings***Yume mitai koi shitai chou meippai

Hohoende omajinai  
PURI PURI PURIKYUA FAIVU Yeah~!

* * *

I want to dream, I want to love, with all my heart

With a smile and a lucky charm  
Pretty Pretty Pretty Cure Five, yeah~!

* * *

KOKONATTSU mitai na funwari amai KISU  
Uttori shite itara mezamashi ga natta

* * *

Like a coconut, a sweet, fluffy kiss  
If I'm absent-minded, the alarm clock went off

* * *

**Blade: She is really obsessed. **

**Nanami: Shut up! See you guys later~Nya!**

**Yoru: Review and answer the poll!**


	5. Cure Bubbles and Cure Makako

Nanami: Hi!  
Yoru: Hi! So this is chapter 4!  
Blade: So will Rein become a Pretty Cure?!  
Nanami: Read to find out!  
Nanami, Yoru, and Blade: Enjoy mina!

* * *

Info

Nanami Yukari  
age: 13  
grade: 8th  
alter ego: Cure Wild

Blade (Kagura Toyama)  
age: 13  
grade: 8th  
alter ego: Cure Clove

Rein Fujitoka  
age: 13  
grade: 8th  
alter ego: Cure Bubbles

Meiko Himatori

age:13 grade: 8th alter ego: Cure Makako

* * *

"Rein!" We screamed as she was crushed by the monster's hand. Then a bright blue light bursted from under the monster's hand. "With the flap of a seal's tail! Cure Bubbles!" Rein, er I mean Cure Bubbles shouted. Her outfit was light blue and her hair was light blue too, and she had a seal's flipper coming out of her dress. She also had seal ears, and she had a headband made of deep blue pearls on her head. (The pic of her outfit is on my website) "What is this?" Cure Bubbles said looking at herself. "Look out!" I shouted and she jumped out of the way with the Tondemoni just missing her. "Use your attack!" I told her. "Um... ok." she said unsure. She held out her hands and said, "Pretty Cure! Bubble Splash!" and bubbles came out of her hands and hit the Tondemoni causing it to say, "Tondemoni." and disappearing We smiled at each other and ran over to meet up, and we had a group hug. Then we turned back to normal. We looked at the sky that was turning orange and we gathered up our things and walked back to our houses. "Rein! We'll explain everything tomorrow at lunch!" I shouted and waved to her and she waved back and responded "OK!" and ran down the street to her house. Blade and I said bye to each other and went to our own homes.  
I ate, got ready for bed and went to sleep.

* * *

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BE- I shut off my alarm and got ready for school. Wait! What am I gonna do with Yoru. I looked at him and he said, "What~nya?" and I said, "Do you think you can stay here alone? Actually I'll just put you in my bag." he got in my bag and I told him, "If you talk I WILL KILL YOU!" He hid in my bag not making a sound.

* * *

I had a regular school day, then lunch time came. So well all met up on the roof. And we had Yoru explain. You know what he is saying, so I don't have to explain. So we ate our lunch in silence till it was over and we continued class. The rest of the day was pretty normal. We all said sayonara and went back to our houses. I went to my room and sat on my bed and Yoru got out of my bag. Then I thought out loud, "Hey Yoru. Are they're other Pretty Cures besides us?" he responded, "Yes, there is." "Who are they?" I asked. I was really curious "I know there is... 32 others besides you guys." Then he paused and continue, " The Pretty Cure teams are, Pretty Cure, Pretty Cure Splash Star, Pretty Cure 5, Fresh Pretty Cure, Heart-Catch Pretty Cure, Suite Pretty Cure, Smile Pretty Cure, and finally, Doki Doki Pretty Cure." Then I really wanted to know who the are, so I asked, "Do you know who they are!?' I asked eagerly. "Well lets see there's ... Cure Black, Cure White, Shiny Luminous they're the Pretty Cures~nya. Then there's, Cure Bloom, and Cure Egret for Splash Star~nya. Next there's, Cure Dream, Cure Rouge, Cure Lemonade, Cure Mint, Cure Aqua, and Milky Rose, for Pretty Cure 5~nya. And for Fresh Pretty Cure there's, Cure Peach, Cure Berry, Cure Pine, and Cure Passion~nya." Then he paused and continued, "For Heart-Catch there's, Cure Blossom, Cure Marine, Cure Sunshine, and Cure Moonlight~nya. Then for Suite Pretty Cure there is, Cure Melody, Cure Rhythm Cure Beat, and Cure Muse~nya. Next there's, Cure Happy, Cure Sunny, Cure Peace, Cure March, and Cure Beauty for Smile Pretty Cure~nya. And finally, there's Cure Heart, Cure Diamond, Cure Rosetta and Cure Sword for Doki Doki Pretty Cure~nya." he said. "Do you know their real names?" I asked. "Ummmm... I can't remember~nya." He responded. So we watch TV till my mom said I had to go to bed. I guess I never mentioned my parents before. Well, my mom has pink hair like me and violet eyes. My dad has black hair, and has blue eyes. I get my looks all from my mom. I'm like a mini version of her, but her hair is darker then mine. Oh! I didn't say their names yet! My mom's name is Jenifa and my dad's name is Jemuzu. Anyways, I got ready for bed and went to sleep with Yoru at my feet.

* * *

My alarm went off the next morning, and I got ready for school, had breakfast with Yoru and went to school with him in my bag. We where all siting at our desks and I was talking to Rein and Blade. By the way, Blade sits next to me and next to the window. Rein sits in front of Blade. And then our friend Meiko sat down at the desk next to me. Then I thought about Meiko being a Pretty Cure! "Hey, Rein, Blade." I whispered to them. "What?" They whispered back at the same time, "Do you think Meiko should become a Pretty Cure?" I asked them. "Yeah! That's a good idea!" Rein responded and Blade shook her head. Then Yoru whispered to us, "You can't tell her about Pretty Cure though. It will cause trouble." "But she is a really good friend! She can keep our secret! And she probably will want to become a Pretty Cure!" I told him, to defend Meiko. By the way, Meiko has orange reddish hair and she puts it up in two ponytails. "Fine, I guess you can tell her." he said stubbornly. "We'll tell her after school." I said, then we continued class.

* * *

After school we met up with Meiko and I said, "Meiko wanna hang out at my house with us?" I asked cheerfully. "Sure, I just gotta tell my mom!" she responded happily and then she said, "I'll be at your house in five minute!" "Ok!" I responded then I headed to my house with Blade and Rein.

* * *

Then we heard a knocking at my door a few minutes later and I ran over to open it. "Hi!" Meiko said cheerfully. "Hi! Come on lets go to my room!" I said and we ran up stairs to my room. Then we sat on the floor then I said, "Meiko, um... we have to tell you something." I said. "Ok. What is it?" she asked. "Well..." I said then Blade Rein and I said at the same time, "We're Pretty Cure!" she looked at us puzzled not knowing what we were talking about. "We're super heroes who save the world from darkness!" I explained. "Yoru can tell you." Blade said. Now Meiko was even more confused. Then Yoru came out for under my bed, where he was hiding, and he sat down next to me, then said, "Hi, I'm Yoru~nya. I'm a animal spirit from the spirit world, and they are the legendary warriors Pretty Cure~nya." Meiko's confused expression changed into a wide excited smile, and she said, "Wow! I wanna be one too!" Then I said, "Well your gonna have to wait till the evil people show up." "Why?" she asked. "I don't know. That's just how it goes." I responded. Then we heard, "OOOHOHOHOHOH!" Crap! It was Lady Reen, with her laugh that gets me so pissed off. Then we all ran outside, including Meiko and we looked up and saw a Tondemoni that was a monster flower. So Blade, Rein, and me took out our Love Pendants and pressed the heart and said, "Pretty Cure! Unlock My Heart!" and we transformed. Meiko's eyes widened in amazement when she saw us. Then I said my catch phrase "With the wild heartbeat of a wild cat! Cure Wild!" Then Blade said hers, "With the quick sharp run of a fox! Cure Clove!" and finally Rein said hers, "With the flap of a seal's tail! Cure Bubbles!" Then we jumped and the monster grabbed us with it's leaves. Then we screamed and tried to get free, nut the monster's grip was to tight. Then a Love Pendant fell from the sky and fell in Meiko's hands. She must have remembered how we transformed because she knew what to do. "Pretty Cure! Unlock My Heart!" she said after she pressed the heart. She said her catch phrase, "With a swing on a vine Cure Makako!" [A/N: Makako means monkey in Portuguese She was a monkey! (Don't fell like describing so go on my website to see the pic. The link is on my profile.) Then she jumped and landed on the monster causing it to release us. Then I told her, "Use you attack~Nya!" she then said her attack, "Pretty Cure! Banana Sling!" then a sling shot appeared in her hands and see use a banana, and slung the banana at the monster and it said, "Tondemoni" and disappeared [A/N: Tondemoni means 'no way' in Japanese Then we high fived each other and jumped up and down with joy.

* * *

Nanami: Yay! Now there are 4 of us!  
Blade: Yay!  
Rein: remember we are eliminating tonight!  
Meiko: So vote NOW!  
Yoru: And review!  
Nanami: I will be making a fanfiction about Nozomi and Coco's daughter after I do the Pretty Cure thing called 'Issho Ni! Pretty Cure!'  
Minna: Thanks minna!


	6. Little note!

Nanami: Hi minna! I would like to introduce...my cousins!

Nozomi: Hi minna! So glad I was chosen! Oh by the way this is my daughter, Aiyuki!

Aiyuki: Hi! The story about me will be coming right after Issho Ni! Pretty Cure! It will be called Tanki! Pretty Cure 5!

Nozomi: I can't wait!

Nanami: And I have already named Rin's child and come up with there alter egos!

Aiyuki: I would like to introduce, Ran!

Ran: Hey! I'm Ran! My Cure name is Cure Crimson!

Aiyuki: And mine is Cure Hope!

Nanami: And I have a present for Nozomi!

Nozomi: What is it! Is it chocolate! Cream puffs! Ice ceam!

Nanami: No! It's even better!

Nozomi: Tell me!

Nanami: Fine! You are married to... Coco! So that makes you Nozomi Kujo! Yay!

Nozomi: :O What? Why!? I mean its not that I don't like him... but why!?

Nanami: Because you guys are in love! Duh!

Nozomi: Well maybe thats true...*blushes*

Nanami: Any way R & R plz!

Minna: Thanks for reading~nya!


	7. Nya! Pretty Cure! Rima and Juvia

**Nanami: Hi minna! **  
**Yoru, Blade, Rein, Meiko: :(**  
**Nanami: Sorry I haven't uptaded in a while, but that is your punishment for not reviewing!**  
**Rein: No, you haven't been writing because you've been busy reading fanfictions and watching fananimes and going on instagram.**  
**Nanami: ...**  
**Yoru: Well ok.**  
**Nanami: Oh! Then next chapter will be the last Nya! Pretty Cure chapter for a while because after the next chapter I will start to write Issho Ni! Pretty Cure! Then shortly after I will start to write Tanki! Pretty Cure 5! Right now I am waiting for a response from cazziecaz5 to see if she will let me write a fanfiction about her fananime Diamond Mew Mew. So I might do that.**  
**Blade: Then you will continue to write Nya! Pretty Cure, right?**  
**Nanami: Right! **  
**Meiko: Nanami don't forget the note thingy!**  
**Nanami: Oh, right! Arigato Meiko! This chapter is for my BFF (I'm using her instagram name so I don't give out her real name) lilymonaturkey.**  
**Minna: Enjoy!**

* * *

"Nanami! Come down stairs! I have a surprise for you!" my mom yelled. "I'm coming mom!" I responded quickly finishing putting my magenta pink hair in hair elastics. I ran down stairs and- OMFG! OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! I can't believe it! I looked in front of me and saw my BFF Rima! She had her light blonde hair in a high ponytail, and her bright blue eyes were sparkling with excitement We both screamed and hugged each other tightly as long has possible till our lungs needed air. "OMG! I can't believe your back!" I screamed "Me either!" she replied "Alright, now you girls go into Nanami's room while we hang out down here." Rima's mom told us. We did as she said and went up stairs to my room.

* * *

**Yoru's super short POV~**  
I heard the door nob turn and quickly changed into my spirit animal form and crawled under Nanami's bed, and curled up on a pillow under her bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**~Back to Nanami's POV~**  
I walked into my room and sat down on my bed with Rima. And we said nothing. Hey its awkward when your with someone you haven't seen in 4 years or so. "Hey, you want to meet my friends?" I asked her to break the silence.

* * *

**~Quick little chat thingy~**  
Nanami: Happy Lucky Pretty Cure! Hmmmmhmmm Yay! Pretty Cure! Sorry I'm listening to all the all the pretty cure openings and endings. Right now I'm listening to the ending to Doki Doki Pretty Cure!

* * *

**~Back to the story~**  
"Sure." Rima said. "Ok! I'll ask my mom if they can come over!" I said to her has I went to go ask my mom. My mom told me I could have them over and... we could have a sleepover with all of us! Maybe Rima will become a Pretty Cure too! I grabbed the phone and called everyone and they all gave me the same answer... Yes!  
We were waiting at the door for everyone when I heard a knock. I swung the door open and it was the delivery man! Just kidding! It was Blade, Rein, and Meiko. We all went up stairs to my room and I introduced everyone to Rima, "Minna, this is Rima Manon!" Rima responded by saying hi, and everyone else introduced themselves, "Hi! My name is Kagura Toyama, but you can call me Blade." "My name is Rein Fujitoka!" "And my name is Meiko Himatori!" Then we all sat on the floor doing absolutely ... nothing. Then we heard, "OOOOHOHOHHOHOHOHHOOHOHOHOHOH !" It was Lady Reen with her stupid laugh! We stood up and ran outside, not noticing Rima following us. "Minna! Heshin!" I commanded. We all took out our Love Pendants and said at the same time-

* * *

**~Chat~**  
Nanami: Yes! Pretty Cure 5! Hmmmmmhmmmm. Sorry again but before I forget, no one in my class has heard of the name Mai! The name was on a math problem and everyone was like I think its May. And I was thinking 'Noooo its Mai idiots!'

* * *

**~back to the story again~**  
We all said, "Pretty Cure! Unlock My Heart!" and pressed the buttons. We transformed and said our catch phrases, "With the wild heartbeat of a wild cat! Cure Wild!" "With the quick sharp run of a fox! Cure Clove!" "With the flap of a seal's tail! Cure Bubbles!" "With a swing on a vine Cure Makako!" And we jumped to attack the... evil dress? Nice choice Lady Reen... The the arms of the evil dress flung bracelets at us, but they missed up and we heard a scream from behind us. "Rima!" I screamed with tears in my eyes. Wait, why am I crying she is going to become a pretty cure. I was right! A pendant fell and the bracelet enclosing her dissapeared and she transformed. She appeared with her hair in a side ponytail and her hair was a violet purple color and she was wearing a short dress with ruffles at the top and bottom and the ruffles were a pale purple. (Just look at the pic on my website.) Then she said her catch phrase, "With the flap of a bird's wing! Cure Feathers!" did I mention she had wings to! They were really pretty! "Use your attack!" I told her and almost by instinct she did her attack. She put her arms behind her back then screamed, "Pretty Cure! Feather Blizzard " and she put her arms out in front of her and a tornado of rainbow colored feathers attacked the monster and the monster said, "Tondemoni"in pain and dissapeared. Then we went in my room and explained. And I remembered something and told them, "Hey did you guys know there are other Pretty Cures out there!?" "WHAT!?" They screamed I sat there nodding and said, "Uhuh! Yoru tell them the-" he cut me off, "You tell them." "Alright!" (I'm putting the names in list form)  
"Futari Wa Pretty Cure:  
Cure Black  
Cure White  
Shiny Luminous

Pretty Cure Splash Star:  
Cure Bloom  
Cure Egret

Pretty Cure 5:  
Cure Dream  
Cure Rouge  
Cure Lemonade  
Cure Mint  
Cure Aqua  
Milky Rose

Fresh Pretty Cure:  
Cure Peach  
Cure Berry  
Cure Pine  
Cure Passion

Heart-Catch Pretty Cure:  
Cure Blossom  
Cure Marine  
Cure Sunshine  
Cure Moonlight

Suite Pretty Cure:  
Cure Melody  
Cure Rhythm  
Cure Beat  
Cure Muse

Smile Pretty Cure:  
Cure Happy  
Cure Sunny  
Cure Peace  
Cure March  
Cure Beauty

Doki Doki! Pretty Cure:  
Cure Heart  
Cure Diamond  
Cure Rosetta  
Cure Sword  
That's all of them!"  
I told my friends. I looked at them and they all had the same expression.  
"Do you know who they are?!" Rein asked with a excited smile. "Uh! No..." I responded and everyone did the anime sweat drop thing. "They are all near here." I heard Yoru say. "Really!?" we all asked in excitement "Yes, they are near here." "We should go met them!" I said, "Yeah! We could have a Pretty Cure Party!" Rima said. "No." Yoru said flatly. "Why!?" I asked. "Because when ever they get together the villains all come together and try to defeat us and take over. But they never notice that it happens every time they have a Pretty Cure Get-Together." he told us. We were all highly disappointed. "Lets watch TV!" Meiko suggested. "I have a idea!" I turned on the TV and went to the search and typed in P-R-E-T-T-Y SPACE C-U-R-E then clicked searched. 1 result. I clicked on it and watched it. The reporter said, "Pretty Cure has saved us again! But everyone is wondering, 'Who are they really?'." I ended. "How about we watch a movie!" Blade said. "Lemme guess? Hunger Games." I asked. "Yes." Blade said. So we watched the Hunger Games.

* * *

I yawned, "Nyyyaaa." Everyone looked a me and started to laugh and soon I found myself laughing too. "Lets get some sleep." Meiko said. "Good idea." Rein responded. We drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Grrrrrr" My stomach growled awakening everyone and they looked at me. "Maybe Nanami's stomach is right. We should have breakfast." (LOL my stomach woke me up this morning too.) We went down stairs had breakfast and got dressed. 'So, what should do?" I asked. "I know! Lets take a walk in the woods!" Blade suggested. "Sure!" We replied. We got out sneakers on and headed out.

* * *

We were walking when we heard footsteps behind us. It was coming from behind a tree. We were shaking in fear huddled together in a the figure came out and it was a girl that looked a little older then us. "Hi! My name is Juvia Mimino!" she said. I looked at her and hair was white then at the end it was black. "Why is your hair white?" I asked I tried not to sound rude. "Why is your hair pink?" she questioned me. Then she noticed Yoru. "Hi! Yoru! It's me!" then she turned into a small panda thing. "It's me Amvia~vivi!" Wait does this mean she is a spirit animal too!? "How do you know Yoru?" I asked wondering how they knew each other. She turned back to normal. "What do you mean? He is the- mhmmmhhh!" Yoru covered her mouth. Juvia or Amiva pulled his hand off her mouth and finished her sentence, "He is the prince of spirit animals of course! I mean look at him!" Come to think of it he does look like a prince with his midnight blue eyes that look like the night sky with stars danceing in them. I realized I was staring at him and quickly looked away before someone noticed. I mean its not like I like him or something, I mean I like him has a friend, I mean! Oh forget it! Yoru spoke up and said, "I'm not a prince yet. When I'm 16 I will be, baka!" He said to Juvia. "Hey Yoru how old are you any way?" I asked. "15." he replied. Wow. I mean he looks like he is 18 or something. I realized I was staring again and looked away. "How about we go to the Spirit Tree!" Rein said. "Ok!" we replied. We headed towards the tree.  
We got to the tall big tree and its rainbow leaves blew in the breeze. We all sat on the tree (Imagine the Sky Tree from Splash Star but with rainbow leaves.). "Why is it called Spirit Tree?" Juvia asked. "The legend says that a rainbow will appear over the the tree and a portal will open to the spirit world." Meiko said. "That's not the full story though." I said "there's more..." my voice trailed off. "Well, tell us!" Juvia said. "Once upon a time a long time ago, a spirit traveled to the human world and he came upon this tree and he saw the most beautiful woman. It was love at first sight. He told her he was a spirit, but the woman didn't care she was still in love with him. They got married and had a family. There was a girl and a boy. The girl was a spirit and the boy was normal. The spirit was the king of the spirit world and had to go to the spirit world so he had to go back to the spirit world, but the family didn't want to be apart. So the spirit made the leafs on this tree silver. So when ever there was a rainbow the leafs would turn rainbow colored and a portal would open and the woman and her son would go to visit her husband and daughter in the spirit world. That's the story." They all seemed to be lost in the story.

* * *

**Nanami: Done!**  
**Yoru: That was short**  
**Nanami: Don't worry I'm posting another chapter later!**  
**Blade: So no school today!**  
**Rein: Thank you world!**  
**Meiko: I like school.**  
**Rima: Me too. **  
**Juvia: Plz R & R**  
**Nanami: Kibou no chikara to mirai no hikari **  
**Karei ni habataku itsutsu no kokoro Yes! PURIKYUA 5!**

**(Ooinaru kibou no chikara KYUA DORIIMU) **  
**Genki ippai koukishin ousei **  
**Shippai bakkari shiteru kedo demo **  
**Kibou no chikara o shinjiru kimochi PINKU **  
**Zettai yakusoku mamorinuku yo! **  
**(Yume miru otome no sokojikara ukete minasai **  
**PURIKYUA DORIIMU ATAKKU) **  
**Mite mite mite ne**  
**Juvia: Shut up!**  
**Nanami: Sorry! BTW that was the 1st opening to Yes! Pretty Cure 5!**  
**Everyone: R&R!**


	8. Nya! Pretty Cure! Amber Star and Nozomi

**Nanami: Sorry I did post the next chapter yesterday, my iPod stopped working so I tried to fix it. **  
**Blade: Did you fix it?**  
**Nanami: No :,( *cries* Yo-or-ru d-d-o the disclamaier! **  
**Yoru: Nanami does not own Pretty Cure sadly.**

* * *

It was silent for a while until Yoru spoke up, "Hey, Juvia why did you come here any way?" Everyone snapped back to reality, then Juvia answered, "Oh! That's right!" she reached into her shorts pocket, and pushed her long wavy hair out of her face and pulled out something, "I found this." she handed the object to Yoru, and I leaned in next to him to see what it was. It was a pendant that looked just like our Love Pendants, but instead of a heart it had a star and it was attached to a pink bow and the markings on the pendant was yellow. Yoru examined it and spoke, "It's the star pendant!" we all had a confused look and said, "Uh?" then Yoru explained, "The star pendant holds a amazing power that I don't know of myself." Then of course a monster appeared and we stop up and took out our pendants and pressed the heart on them and all said "Pretty Cure! Unlock My Heart!" and we transformed then we each said our catch phrases, "With the wild heartbeat of a wild cat! Cure Wild!" "With the quick sharp run of a fox! Cure Clove!" "With the flap of a seal's tail! Cure Bubbles!" "With a swing on a vine! Cure Makako!" [Little note makako means monkey in Portuguese "With the flap of a bird's wings! Cure Feathers!" Then we all posed together and said, "With our loving hearts we are, Nya! Pretty Cure!" This time the monster was a squirrel. The monster was actually kinda cute! In a way. We jumped at the same time and the monster smacked us to the ground when we were in mid-air. We all hit the ground with a load thud. This monster stronger then the others. "OOOHHOHHOHOHOH! Now that I have gotten more power from Dark Evil sama, our monsters are even more powerful!" Lady Reen told us. "Juvia! Try using the pendant!" Yoru instructed Juvia. "Ok!" She pressed the star and said, "Star Shine!" Then she was enclosed in a glowing yellow light. When the light disappeared she had panda ears and a panda tail she had a beautiful dress on (Her dress looks like Juvia's dress from fairy tail. Just look on my website for her pic) She said her catch phrase, "The star is the mark of shining life! Amber Star!" She jumped and attacked the monster with her attack, "Exploding Star!" She held out her hands and a star appeared in her hands and she sent it flying towards the monster. When it hit the monster it exploded. The monster said Tondemoni, and disappeared. Then Lady Reen mumbled something and disappeared We ran over to Amber Star who had de-transformed along with the rest of us and I said, "Yay! Now your part of our team!" she answered, "No." "What?" I asked sadly, "I'm just kidding!" she said and we did a group hug.  
We were back in my room and the girls pulled me aside, "Nanami, do you like Yoru?" Rein asked, "Wha? N-n-no!" I stuttered. I always do that when ever they ask me a question like that. "Sureee" Blade said. I got red with anger and said, "I d-do not like him!" they all said, "Mmmhum." "What would make you think I like him anyway!?" I asked still red with anger. "You have been staring at him all day, you baka!" Juvia said. I started to blush, "I d-d-did n-not!" I said stuttering again. They said "Sureee" again and walked back into the room and I followed closely behind. We all sat on the floor bored out of our minds. "Nanami! You have a phone call!" I heard my mom say from down stairs. "Ok! I'll be right back guys!" I ran down stairs and took the phone and said, "Hello." A familiar voice answered, "Hi Nanami! It's me Nozomi!" It was my cousin Nozomi, "Hi Nozomi! What you call'n for?" I asked. "I wanted to know if you and your friends wanted to come and visit! I have extra tickets to my friend Urara's concert!" she responded. "Sure! We would all love to!" I told her. "How many friends are going to come wi-" she paused for a moment and screamed at someone, "Syrup! That is my cream puff! Sorry anyways how many friends?" I counted for a moment, myself, Blade, Rein, Meiko, Rima, Juvia, and Yoru. "7. Is that ok?" I responded. "Yup! We have enough!" "Ok! So when am I going to visit?" I asked, "The upcoming week on Monday!" "So in 2 days. Ok!" "Alright! Sayonara!" she said, "Sayoranra!" I said back and hung up. I ran up stairs and told everyone. "Yay!" Rima said and continued, "I haven't seen her in for ever!" "So everyone pack tomorrow and met me at my house at 7:00 in the morning!" I said and they all left, well everyone except Juvia and Yoru. "So where am I gonna sleep?" Juvia asked. "Ummm... you can sleep on a pillow." I told her, but I don't think she liked that idea. "Maybe I can sleep in a bed." she said. "Idea!" I said. I always say that when I get a idea. I ran down stair and asked my mom, "Hey do we still have that bunk bed from when I was 10?" I asked. "Yeah. Do you want that bed again?" my mom asked. "Yep!" I said. "We'll you can get it. It's in the cellar." she told me. I went to the cellar and found it and told Juvia to help me. I brought her down stairs and we got the bunk bed upstairs without my mom seeing Juvia. "I'll sleep on the top!" Juvia said climbing up the ladder to the top bunk.  
I woke up the next morning and looked at the clock which said '10:22 A.M.' I stretched and yawned, "Nyyyyaaaa." I woke up Juvia who also stretched and I got up and walked over to my closet and Juvia said, "What am I gonna wear?" I grabbed some cloths that would probably look good on her and handed them to her and said, "Maybe I should tell my mom that you need to stay here while your parents are out of town. She is probably gonna find out your here soon anyway." "Your probably right." she said. We got dressed and I walked up to my mom (Who I introduced Juvia to last night.) and told her that Juvia had to stay here for a while till her parents come back from Canada. It was the first place that popped into mind. My mom said yes, and she said that Juvia needs to enroll in school too. "Juvia, how old are you?" my mom asked Juvia, "I'm 14." she answered. "Ok." she said and she also told us that she was talking us to the school and taking us SHOPPING!  
We came back and ran up into my room and Juvia lugged her new suitcase to my room while I carried the bags. I took out my suitcase from my closet and we started packing!  
**Nanami: Now we are starting the special edition thingy!**  
**Juvia: The first chapter will be out today or tomorrow!**  
**Blade: So look for it!**  
**Rein: It's called..**  
**Meiko: Issho Ni! Pretty Cure!**  
**Rima: Hey Nanami do you**  
**Nanami: No! Shut up! Sorry It was so short minna! **  
**Everyone: Sayonara!**


	9. Character Info

**Nanami: Hello minna! If you have reached this chapter then go right now and read Issho Ni! Pretty Cure! or you will be confused through out the rest of the story.  
Blade: This is just character info!  
Rein: So you can learn more about us!  
Meiko: Yup!  
Rima: Soo...  
Juvia: Enjoy!**

Name: Nanami Yukari  
Age: 13  
Birthday: 8/9  
Hair Color: Magenta pink (like Nozomi's)  
Eye Color: Violet (also like Nozomi's)  
Alter ego/Cure name: Cure Wild  
Catch Phrase: With the wild heartbeat of a wild cat! Cure Wild!  
Transforming item: Love Pendant  
Animal: Wild Cat  
Attack: Loving Heartbeat  
Nickname: None  
School Activity: None  
Relationships:  
Blade: One of her closet friends along with Rein and Rima, since she has known them since they were little.  
Rein: One of her closet friend who she has known since kindergarten.  
Meiko: Nanami has known her since she had seen her before and knew who she was but she didn't become her friend till she was 11 and they hold many similar traits.  
Rima: Her closet friend of all since knowing her since they were 2.  
Juvia: Nanami and Juvia hit a tuff start at first but becoming great friends and end up living together. Their friendship grows really strong in Issho Ni! Pretty Cure.  
Yoru: She obviously had a crush on him.  
Etymology: Well I just randomly thought up the name Nanami Yukari. For her cure name, I thought that wild would represent her wild recklessness when she fights.  
Note: Her cousin is Nozomi Yumehara who is on her mom's side of the family.

Name: Kagura Toyama  
Age: 13  
Birthday: 10/2  
Hair Color: Dirty Blond/ When Pretty Cure: Black and Red  
Eye Color: Brown/ when Pretty Cure: Red  
Alter ego/Cure name: Cure Clove  
Catch Phrase: With the quick sharp run of a fox! Cure Clove  
Transforming item: Love Pendant  
Animal: Fox  
Attack: Fire Blade  
Nickname: Blade  
School Activity: Archery  
Relationships:  
Nanami: Her closet friend out of all since knowing since they were 6.  
Rein: Became friends with her when they were 7, because of Nanami introducing Rein to her.  
Meiko: She usually tells her to calm down since her jumpy attitude annoys her sometimes.  
Rima: She has never met Rima till she moves back, but Nanami has told her about her.  
Juvia: They both have siblings that annoy them, so they understand each other's feelings towards they're siblings.  
Yoru: She tries to tell Yoru that Nanami likes him. Nothing special.  
Etymology: I based the characters off my friends in real life, so my friend made up a character for a movie she was making named Blade. So that's why her nickname is Blade, but I wanted to make a character named Kagura, so I made Blade her nickname and Kagura her real name. Her Cure name is based off of Clove from the Hunger Games, (Which my friend is obsessed with.).

Name: Rein Fujitoka  
Age: 13  
Birthday: 12/16  
Hair Color: Light Blond/ When Pretty Cure: Light Blue  
Eye Color: Blue  
Alter ego/Cure name: Cure Bubbles  
Catch Phrase: With the flap of a seal's tail! Cure Bubbles!  
Transforming item: Love Pendant  
Animal: Seal  
Attack: Bubble Splash  
Nickname: None  
School Activity: Fashion Club  
Relationships:  
Nanami: Her closet friend.  
Blade: Just her friend, nothing special.  
Meiko: She has known her before everyone else and is Meiko's closest friend.  
Rima: She met Rima before but, they weren't that Close until she became a pretty cure.  
Juvia: With also having an annoying sister she understands how she feel about her sister.  
Yoru: Tries to tell him Nanami likes him along with Blade and Juvia.  
Etymology: Her name I just thought up and liked, and her name is Cure Bubbles because, actullay I'm not sure why I chose it. But, it does match her personality.

Name: Meiko Himatori  
Age: 13  
Birthday: 1/4  
Hair Color: Orangish redish/ When Pretty Cure: Orange  
Eye Color: Golden/ When Pretty Cure: Orangish Yellowish  
Alter ego/Cure name: Cure Makako  
Catch Phrase: With a swing on a vine! Cure Makako!  
Animal: Monkey  
Transforming item: Love Pendant  
Attack: Banana Sling  
Nickname: None  
School Activity: Art  
Relationships:  
Nanami: She met her when she was 11 and trusts her a lot.  
Blade: Scares her sometimes.  
Rein: Another one of her closet friends who she trusts and who she has known the longest.  
Rima: She met her for the first time when she moves back and also they are the only ones who don't try to tell Yoru Nanami likes him.  
Juvia: Just a friend. No special conection.  
Yoru: No specail conection.  
Etymology: Well my friend who I based her off of likes Vocaloid, so I gave her the name of the first Japanese Vocaloid Meiko. Her last name I just randomly came up with. For her cure name I went with my friends nickname which is Makako.

Name: Rima Manon  
Age: 13  
Birthday: 7/28  
Hair Color: Light Blonde/When Pretty Cure: Violet  
Eye Color: Blue  
Alter ego/Cure name: Cure Feathers  
Catch Phrase: With the flap of a birds wings! Cure Feathers!  
Transforming item: Love Pendant  
Animal: Bird  
Attack: Feather Blizzard  
Nickname: None  
School Activity: Ballet  
Relationships:  
Nanami: She has known her since she was 2 and she is her closest friend.  
Blade: She is just her friend.  
Rein: She has met her before and she is her friend.  
Meiko: They are the only one who doesn't try to tell Yoru Nanami likes him.  
Juvia: Just friends.  
Yoru: Just friends.  
Etymology: I liked the name Rima and my friends last name who I based her off of I just mixed up a bit.

Name: Juvia Mimino/Amvia  
Age: 14  
Birthday: 5/12  
Hair Color: Black and White  
Eye Color: Purple  
Alter ego/Cure name: Amber Star  
Catch Phrase: The star is the mark of shining life! Amber Star  
Transforming item: Star Pendant  
Creature: Panda spirit animal.  
Attack: Exploding Star  
Nickname: (Mostly called by Yoru) Baka  
School Activity: None  
Sibling: Kurumi Mimino/Milk/Milky Rose  
Relationships:  
Nanami: Scince they live together they are close friends.  
Blade: They both have the same feelings toward there siblings so they understand each other.  
Rein: She also has a sibling that she feels the same way about.  
Meiko: Just friends  
Rima: Just friends  
Yoru: She knows him being also from the spirit world.  
Etymology: Well I drew a few choices for my friend and she picked the panda. I liked the name Juvia. I have no clue how I came up with a star to represent her.

Name: Yoruto  
Age: 15  
Birthday: 9/3  
Hair Color: Navy Blue  
Eye Color: Navy Blue  
Creature: Spirit Animal Cat  
Note: Has Juvia mentioned he is the soon to be prince of spirit animals.  
Relationships:  
Nanami: It's obvious.  
Everyone else just friends. Nothing special.  
Etymology: Based him off of Ikuto from Shugo Chara because I am obsessed with him.

**Nanami: Sorry my writing is crappy, my hands hurt.  
Rin: Told you to take a rest.  
Nanami: Vocaloid! Rin & Len Kagamine! Whoa! Yeah!  
Blade: Ok?  
Everyone: R&R!  
Reviews=Happy  
Happy=Write  
Write=More Chapters  
More Chapters=Happy Readers.**


	10. Chapter 7: Back home

**Nanami: Hi everyone!**

**Blade: Hi! **

**Rein: Sadly Issho Ni! Pretty Cure is complete.**

**Meiko: Yes, but **

**Rima: We are making Tanki! Pretty Cure 5 very soon!**

**Juvia: So look for it!**

**Nanami: Rima, disclaimer! **

**Rima: Nanami, does not own Pretty Cure, but she does own Nya! Pretty Cure!**

**Minna: Enjoy!**

It's been so awkward between Yoru and me since we came back from our visit with Nozomi. Everytime we are near each other it gets so awkward. I got ready for school, and put Yoru in my bag. My mom enrolled Juvia in High school since she is14. (I'm not sure if it's the same for everyone else, but where I live you go to high school when your 14 or almost 15.) We said see you later to each other and headed of to our schools. I got to class on time, and did the morning work.

At lunch, we sat on the roof top and ate our lunch. We have learned to control our ears and tails too. But, I'm still wandering why I'm the only one who can change into full animal form. We had to go back to class before knew it. School was over. The whole day was a whole blur. I met up with Juvia who seems to have made some friends of her own. She said bye to her friends and ran over to me. "So ready to go home?" Juvia asked. "Well I need to go shopping first." I answered. We went to the store, got some food and went home. We put the grocery away and went upstairs to our room. We did our homework. I hate homework. It was over in a blur too. It's funny. Ever since I've met Yoru, my whole life has changed. It's all gone by fast. The rest of the day was gone.

Three more days of school. I was waiting in front of the high school for Juvia. She came out with her friends and walked up to me. One of the girls had short light brown hair and green eyes who ws a little bit short for her age. The other girl had blonde hair and brown eyes who was a little taller than Juvia. "Hi Nanami! These are my friends!" The brown hair girl said, "Hello. My name is Aoi Kamagie." The blonde then introduced her self, "Huashi de mash de (Nice to meet you). I'm Emiko Kaai." "Do you think your mom would be ok if I have my friends come over?" Juvia asked me. "Yeah! She'll be fine with it!" I answered. We walked back home with Aoi and Emiko. We ran up stairs to our room. "I'll be down stairs if you guys need me." I said then I winked at Juvia, telling her that I was going to The Cure Home. I took out my pendant then put the Cat's Heart on the heart pressed it and Yoru and I were at The Cure Home. We went inside and sat down in the living room on the couch. I took out my homework and got started. Yoru went into the library and brought back a book. I continued with my homework, and Yoru read his book. I finished and just sat there doing nothing. "What's wrong?" Yoru asked me. "Nothing. Just bored." I answered. I turned my head, and again, we were a inch away from each other. We leaned in, closed our eyes, and then... we were in my room? I looked around. Empty. No one was there. "Ahhh!" I heard a scream. I grabbed my pendant, and ran outside and saw that Aoi, and Emiko were on the ground unconscious. I looked up and saw that Amber, (Amber Star) being strangled by a Tondemoni. I pressed the heart on my pendant and said, "Pretty Cure! Unlock My Heart!" I transformed. I knocked Amber out of the Tondemoni's grasp and she fell. We hit and kicked the monster a couple of times, and Amber attacked, "Exploding Star!" I was almost finished off. I attacked, "Pretty Cure! Loving Heartbeat!" The monster was finished off and we de-transformed. Aoi and Emiko woke up. "Where are we?" Emiko asked. "You were on your way home and you hit your head." Juvia said. We helped them up and they were on there way to their homes. We went back into my room and sat on my bed. "Why do they try to take over the world anyway?" I asked Juvia. "Huh?" She asked. "Dark Evil. They know we are going to defeat them anyways." I said. "Well, maybe they want to chase their dreams too. Or at least try." She answered me. We went through the rest of the day bored.

The week was over. We had a three day weekend. No school on Monday. So over the weekend we decided to sleepover Rima's. We all walked to her house together. We said hi to her mom and went to her room. Her room had purple walls and she had a purple twin bed. We set up our sleeping bags and sat down. "What should we do?" I asked. "Hum?" We said has we thought. "Let's go look around The Cure Home!" I suggested. "Yeah!" Everyone agreed. So we went to The Cure Home.

We were looking around the library, and I pulled out a interesting sounding book. Then one of the bookcases opened. "I found something!" I screamed. Everyone came running over. We walked down a hall, until we came upon a door that was labeled 'Pretty Cure Outfits' We walked in and there were glass cases that held the outfits of all the past Pretty Cures. It stared with Cure Flower, and ended with Cure Love. All the outfits were beautiful. We admired them and said our favorite ones. We exited the room and came upon another door labeled, 'The Pretty Cure Partners' We then walked inside, and there were all the Pretty Cure Partners. Well their pictures. It started with Lance (Cure Rosseta's Partner.) and it ended with Cure Love's partner, Lovette. We finished looking and Blade checked her watch, "Um, minna. It's 9:00." "Eh?!" We all said surprised at how late it's gotten. So we went back to Rima's and went to sleep.

We woke up had breakfast, and headed out to the park. "So what should we do?" Blade asked. "How about.." I said. "Yeah." Everyone said eggar to hear my idea. "We go shopping!" I said. "Yeah, that sounds fun!" Rein said. "Where?" Meiko asked. "The mall! Where else." I responded. So we grabbed our money, and headed towards the mall! We bought everything there! We left almost flat out broke. We had enough left to get something to eat though. So we ate and we said our goodbyes and went to our houses. I sat on my bed with Juvia, and let out a sigh of boredom. "So" "So" we both said. "How about we watch TV?" Juvia suggested. I turned on the TV and put on the news. Nothing different or out of the ordinary. Just normal stuff. So I remembered the things I bought and I took them out. I got pink, red, blue, orange, purple, black, and white pearls. I also got cute sun catcher pendants (Pic of the pink necklace on my website). So I got out my string and put half of the pearls and then the pendant and the rest of the pearls. I tied the ends up and laid them out in front of me and admired my work. I put my pink one on and picked up the black and white one up and walked over to Juvia, who was hypnotized by a cute show called, 'Too Cute' (Watch Too Cute on Animal Planet. If you love cats and dogs, you will love Too Cute!). I tapped her shoulder to get her attention. She turned her head to look at me. "Here, I made this for you! It's a friendship necklace!" I said has I handed her the necklace. She accepted it and said, "Thank you!" she put it on and smiled at me.

Today is Sunday. So, Juvia is sleeping over her friend's house tonight and I told her to be careful. So I was at The Cure Home, with Yoru. We got bored so we went home and watched TV for the rest of the day. Then we went to sleep.

Juvia ended up staying with her friends for a while so I was alone with Yoru still. We went to The Cure Home and sat by the lake together. I looked at him. I wonder if he likes me. Wait, I'm being stupid. He wouldn't try to kiss me if he didn't like me. He noticed I was looking at him and looked at me. Our eyes met, and again, we leaned in and our lips touched. Finally!

**Nanami:Finally!**

**Blade: What you have been waiting for has finally happened!**

**Rein: Finally!**

**Meiko: But now that it's out of the way, won't the rest of the story be sorta boring?**

**Rima: Yeah**

**Nanami, Blade, and Rein: True *Sweat drop***

**Juvia: Well, wait and see what happens next!**

**Minna: Sayonara! **


	11. Chapter 8: The kiss

**Nanami: Back! And sorry I haven't updated my website, weebly isn't working for me right now. Disclaimer please, Meiko!**

**Meiko: Nanami does not own Pretty Cure but she does own Nya! Pretty Cure!**

Finally! I kissed Yoru! No one interrupting! But, if some one does, they lose their head. My cell rang and I screamed and Yoru laughed a little. I answered, "Moshimoshi" I said a little scared to hear who it was. "Nanami! We have been calling you forever!" Blade screamed. "Gomen. I thought I had my phone on. I must have clicked something." I responded. "Well, we need to tell you that Rein is putting on a fashion show and she would like you to be in it." Blade told me. "And why did you call now!?" I screamed. "She wanted us to tell you has soon as possible." She responded. "Ok. Well sayonara." I hung up. Why did she have to call now of all times! Uhg! "So we should probably get back." Yoru said. "Yeah I said quietly. We went back and Juvia was asleep. I looked at the time. 9:30. Crap. I am screwed. Juvia is probably gonna think we did something. I'm gonna go in my bed and act like I have been here the whole time. I changed quickly and went to sleep. The kiss was still in my mind. Every time I thought about it I blushed.

I was a woken by Juvia shaking my bed like she was trying to make it fall down and break into a million tiny pieces. "What?" I asked. "I was worried last night you idiot!" She said. So then I realized it was Tuesday. I rushed and actually made it in time.

I was half asleep the whole time at school, so I kinda got some sleep. I walked over to my calendar which said today is, October 1st. Then I looked at the date circled next to today's date. It was circled in red and said, 'Blade's B-day!' Crap! I forgot! I grabbed Juvia's hand and my bag and ran out the door. "Where are we going!?" She asked me. "To get Blade a present." I responded. I ran to the store and said, "So any ideas?" I asked Juvia. "No." She answered. So we walked around and looked for something. We found nothing. So I took a stop at the craft store. I was looking at the beads. So many were there. They all were pretty. Then a sparkle caught my eye. I picked up the item. It was a fox. It was perfect. I went home with Juvia who had gotten Blade a knife kit. I got the wrapping stuff and we wrapped our presents. The next day we went to school with our presents. We ran up to Blade and said, "Happy Birthday!" We handed her our presents, which she excepted. Juvia ran off to the high school and we ran to the middle school. We entered the class room and we went to our seats. Rein, Meiko, and Rima said, "Happy Birthday!" and handed her presents. She expected them also and the teacher entered and she put them away.

On the roof she opened her presents and we exchanged hugs. We went back to class and ended the day.

We then said goodbye at the end of the day and Juvia and I went home. Juvia pulled me into the bathroom and we left Yoru in my room. "So, Monday night, what were you doing." Juvia asked me. "Nothing." I whispered. "Oh, so you guys weren't doing something?" She questioned me. "N-no." I stuttered. "Mumh. So I guess I'll just assume you did something."She said to make me admit what we did. "No we didn't! We um.." I trailed of and whispered, "Kissed." "What did you say?" she asked. "Kissed." I said again. "I still can't hear you." She said sarcastically. "I know you can hear what I'm saying. Don't make a big out of it or tell anyone!" I told her. "Alright. But, what if I'm being held against my will?" She asked. "Then tell." I said walking out of the bathroom.

Now it's Friday! The weekend is here! Finally! "So what should we do the weekend?" Rima asked has we slowly walked home. "I don't know." I said. "There's not much to do." Rein said. We all sighed. "I know!" I said running over to a newspaper rack out side a small store. I picked it up and read one of the paragraphs that was talking about a carnival/fair. "We'll go to the fair!" I said pointing at the article. "Yeah!" Everyone exclaimed.

We met up at the entrance of the fair and we walked in. We stood in those long lines to get tickets that are always over priced and headed off. We went on roller costars and played games. We ate and talked for a while too. Did I mention Yoru was in his human form. Everyone probably thought we were a couple since no girls tried to flirt. We were walking and we came upon a haunted house. Everyone ditched us. It was just Yoru and me. So we went on the haunted house ride. I wasn't scared of haunted stuff like this. I love this stuff! I only have two fears. Big spiders (Which I have had many encounters with.) and.. I can't even say it. We got on and the ride started. Then I realized it was a ride of my biggest fear. Slender Man (I'm actually kinda scared of him.). I was shaking. I felt Yoru put his hand on mine to calm me down. I could almost hear the thoughts of the girls behind us probably thinking, 'Oh! So romantic!' But seriously what is so romantic about this! Everyone does this! Then Sender Man appeared when we stopped for a second. Then the ride continued. Then it came to another stop and he appeared again looking even scarier. Then one last time looking so terrifying that clung on to Yoru and whimpered a little. Now I could hear all the girls behind us taking pictures of Slender Man and saying how real he looked. Then everyone fainted and he grew giant and said, "Tondemoni" I heard everyone running towards us and I covered my ears and clenched my eyes shut. "Nanami!" I could hear them yell and run over. Everyone else transformed while Yoru and Juvia tried to comfort me. Soon Juvia had to transform. Soon she was beaten too. So I had to go. I transformed. I dodged all the attacks and I whimpered when ever I saw his faceless head. "Nanami! You can do it!" I heard Yoru shout. I gathered all my courage and used my attacked, "Pretty Cure! Loving Heartbeat!" It was defeated. Everything went back to normal, and we de-transformed. Everyone ran over to me, and everyone else woke up and the ride continued. No noticed anything happened. We were outside of the ride and I tried not to remember the monster we had defeated.

We were walking home and I said, "Hey, maybe we could sleep at the Cure Home!" "Good idea!" Meiko exclamed. "But, what are we going to tell our parents?" Blade pointed out. We all thought. "We could what till they go to bed and then go and get back before they wake up!" I said. It was a plan!

We stayed at my house and when my parents went to bed, we went to The Cure Home. We looked in every room and then we found a bedroom. We each got a bed and talked a little bit. Soon we were tired. Everyone fell asleep. I couldn't sleep though. I decided to take a stroll by the lake for a while. Then I stumbled upon Yoru who was siting next to the lake. "Can't sleep?" He asked. "Yeah." I answered sitting down next to him. We looked at the water that had the moon's bright reflection on it. I yawned and my head rested on Yoru's shoulder, and I fell asleep.

"Shh. Don't wake them up! I want to take a picture." "Gomen." 'Click' I woke up to the voices and camera click. I opened my eyes. I was on the ground sleeping on Yoru. I was on the ground sleeping on Yoru! "Ah!" I said has I stood up and fell backwards. Everyone was laughing and I was bright red. My reputation is ruined. I felt tears prick my eyes and Yoru woke up. "What's going on?" He said rubbing his eyes. I got up and ran off to the Cure House. I ran into a small room, which appeared to be a empty storage room. I sat there and cried. I heard the door open and shut. I heard the person sit next to me. I felt a hand on my back. "I don't understand." I said through my tears. "Huh?" The voice which I figured out belonged to Yoru asked. "I don't understand, why I like you, why I'm crying, I don't understand any of it." I said muffled through my tears. "I guess you aren't suppose to. It's just something that can't be understood. Just something you are suppose to wander about." He replied. I lifted my head and whipped the tears from my eyes and we looked into each others eyes. We leaned in and our lips met. We kissed. Then about 5 seconds later I heard the door burst open. I fell back and looked up to see everyone staring at us. I am dead.

Yoru and me were sitting at the table and the others sat across from us. I felt like I was in court being accused of murder or something. "Now then. Juvia has reported that this has happened before. Is she correct?" Blade said speaking like a judge. Seriously. This isn't a murder trail. "Um... well... um..." I trailed off. Yoru didn't speak either. "Should we torture it out of her?" Rein asked. "Lets give her-" I cut off Blade. "Shouldn't we go home and then come back. Our parents will worry." I said. "True." So thats what we did.

Then we were back in the 'court'. They asked the question multiple times. Neither of us spoke up. "Torture time." Blade said. Rein stood up and walked over to me and started to tickle me. "No! Stop! HAHAHA! PLEASE STOP! HAHAHA! STOHAHA! STOP!" I said. "That will be enough for now." Blade said and Rein sat back down. I got up off the floor and sat down in my seat. They asked me again. And again. "Torture number two." Blade said. Rein got up and held me down on the floor and everyone came over and sat on me. Yoru just sat there watching me get tortured. Thanks a lot. Soon I was gasping for breath and started to turn blue. Then they got of me. Ask the question again two times. "Torture 3." Blade said. "You guys just love to torture me, don't you?" I asked has I was lead out of the room by Rein, Juvia, and Blade. "Yup!" They said. Knowing what they were going to do next would be worse I gave in, "Fine. Yes." So then we went over to the table, I strangled Juvia for telling them. "I'm sorry for not telling you guys." I said. "We're sorry for tortureing you." We exchanged hugs and went to Rima's house.

"So are you guys like.." Blade trailed off. "A thing?" Juvia finished for her. "Well, um." I said and glanced at Yoru who was sleeping in Rima's stuffed animals to blend in. "I don't know." finished. "How can you not know!" Rein exclaimed. "We just never talked about it." I said. So then it got awkward. I remembered what I saw in the future pearl thing. Get married huh? So that's my future. Get married to a prince, become a queen. It sounds like something out of a fairy tale. We are gonna look back on this and laugh. And then I'll probably strangle them.

**Nanami: Done!**

**Blade: you changed it. **

**Nanami: Yup! Didn't like the other ending.**

**Juvia: Why did you make that happen?**

**Nanami: I didn't do that. My fingers did.**

**Meiko: Ok.**

**Nanami: I feel like writing Tanki! Pretty Cure 5 right now.**

**Rima: Then write it.**

**Nanami: Ok! Oh and gomen. I've been saying the pics are on my website and they aren't gomen! Weebly, just isn't working for me right now. They should be on there soon though!**

**Minna: Sayonara! **


	12. Sorry!

__Kon'nichiwa! Sorry I haven't been posting lately! I have been working on drawing, writing Tanki! Pretty Cure 5, going on Instagram, and you get it. So I'll try to update faster! If you want to see a preview of the next chapter, then go on Instagram and go to either cure_clove or cure_bubbles. They have the pics. You can also follow me cure_wild!

Sayonara Minna!


	13. Chapter 9: Blah

**Nanami: I started writing the second chapter of Tanki! Pretty Cure 5, and felt like writing the next chapter to this! Anyway disclaimer, Rein!**

**Rein: Nanami does not own Pretty Cure, but she does own Nya! Pretty Cure.**

**Minna: Enjoy!**

I just want to be friends with Yoru. I don't want to be his girlfriend. Well, yet anyways. "So are you guy gonna talk and then be a thing?" Rein asked. "No. I just want us to be friends for now." I responded. I took a quick glance at Yoru again. I just need some time to clear my head. So we did nothing for the rest of the weekend. Juvia ended up hanging out with her friends leaving me home with Yoru just great. "So-" I cut Yoru off and then said, "Listen, I just want us to be friends for now. Besides, I'm to young to date." then I made it awkward. So I turned on the TV and then thought. Then I realized, I didn't want to be friends with Yoru. I really like him. But, I decided not to tell anyone. Besides I can't date yet.

**~The next day at school~ ＼****(^o^)／**

I was walking to school and then I was stopped by some random girls from my school who said, "We didn't know you have a boyfriend Nanami." "Huh? I don't have a boyfriend." I stated. Then I started to walk to the school, but the girls stopped me again. "Don't lie. We saw you on the ride." They said. Crap. "Listen, he is just a friend. Besides, I'm to young to date." I stated and then walked away again, but they stopped me again. "Stop lying. We know he is your boyfriend." They said. I tried to walk around them, but they wouldn't let me by. Then Blade stood next to me with knives in her hand. "Hi Nanami. Are these girls bothering you?" Blade asked. "Um, no." I said. "Well then, see you around." The bi- I mean girls said. "I. Am. Screwed." I said and hung my head. "Well then. There is only one thing to do!" Blade exclamed. "What?" I asked with hope. "Move to Canada." She said. And then we walked into class. I felt eyes on me. I walked to my seat and sat down. Everyone was whispering and staring. I felt like crawling into a deep deep deep hole and never come out. "Don't let it get to you." Meiko said. "Yeah. Has Miyuki alway says," Rima said and then we said, "Ultra Happy!" Then we started laughing. "I miss them." I said. We all let out a sigh. "Students, get in your seats." The teacher said. We all sat down and listened.

**~After School~**

"Hey, Nanami." The girls from before said. "What do you want?" I asked. "We want to know who your boyfriend is." One of the girls said. "Yeah. We haven't seen him around before." The other girl said. "Well, I don't have a boyfriend." I told them. "Sure. Well, see you around." They said then left. Well, I guess I'm gonna be bugged about this for the rest of the year. I let out a sigh and waited for Juvia in front of the high school. She ran over to me and said hi. "Hey." I said sadly. "What's wrong?" She asked me. "Some girls are bugging me cause they saw me with Yoru on the ride." I told her sounding like I wanted to go in a hole and die. "Don't let their stupidness get to you." Juvia told me and then ran ahead. I let out a sigh. I caught up with her eventually. I plopped down on my bed and died of exhaustion. "Why are you tired?" I heard you ask. "I guess I didn't get enough sleep." I responded. "What time did you fall asleep last night?" Juvia asked me. "Like, around 9:00 or 9:30." I answered. Juvia counted on her fingers a bit then answered, "So you got 9 or 10 hours of sleep." Juvia responded. "Eh?! I sleep in class for probably 3 or 2 hours today too!" I added in shock. "So in all 13 or 12 hours of sleep. Do you usually sleep a lot?" Juvia inquired. What is she a doctor or something. "No, I usually get 8 or 9 hours." I answered through a yawn. Then they whispered and I had fallen asleep. Juvia shook me and said to pay attention. I was half asleep the whole time she was talking though. "Hey, Nanami pay attention!" Juvia said again shaking me. "We have come to a conclusion!" Juvia announced. "What?" I asked through a yawn. "You're turning into a cat!" She announced. "Aren't I already a cat though?" I asked. I am confused. "Not really. You aren't a real true cat. We think you powers have over flown and are showing when you don't have your ears and tail out!" She announced again. "So, what do we do?" I asked. "Simple, you just give that extra power away." She answered like she was the smartest person ever. "Huh?" I asked even more confused. "Yoru you explain now." Juvia commanded. "Juvia, that isn't even close to what I said." Yoru told her. "Fine, be a smart ass." Juvia said sticking her tongue out. "This is just normal." He replied. Good. "I'm bored! There is nothing to do." Juvia said. Juvia got up and looked at the calendar. She examined today's date and keep looking. Today is November 2nd. November. November. Thanksgiving! That's right. "So, what you guys doing for Thanksgiving?" I asked them. "Huh?" They both answered in unison. "Oh, thats right, you guys have probably never heard of it. Well, Thanksgiving is a holiday where you get together with your family and give thanks to all the things in life. You also get to eat mash potatoes, vegetables, and all that yummy stuff! And for desert there's pie, cookies, and more super yummy stuff!" I finished and said to Juvia, "Don't worry. Nozomi is coming and maybe she could bring Milk." I put my hand on her shoulder and smiled evilly. I looked at Yoru. What about him. Maybe we could have a separate Thanksgiving with just us. Not just me and Yoru. I mean all of us.

**~Skip rest of the boring day and go to school~ ~(°O°)~**

I got to school and guess who was waiting to annoy right in front of the school. The bi- I mean jerk faces. "Kon'nichiwa Nanami. Have fun with your boyfriend?" They asked in their annoying voices. I walked right passed them and pretended they didn't exist. "Don't just walk past us. That's so rude." They said. "Listen, I don't have time." I said and walked past them. Almost everyone was inside the school now. "I'm gonna be late for class. Sayonara." I said and ran towards the school doors. They stopped me. I'm actually considering going cat on them. Or stabbing them. "Tondemoni." They just had to attack now. Well, time to transform. "What the hell is that?" One of the girls said. The Tondemoni swung at them I made my ears and tail pop out and charged and caught them just in time. "You wait here~nya." I said leaving them on the other side of the school. I jumped over the school to the front of it. I took out my pendant, pressed the heart and said, "Pretty Cure! Unlock My Heart!" I transformed. Then I was done and said my catch phrase thing, "With the wild heartbeat of a wild cat! Cure Wild!" I attacked the monster, and then used my attack, "Pretty Cure! Loving Heartbeat!" The monster disappeared and I de-transformed, grabbed my bag and ran inside. "Nanami, you're late." The teacher said. "Gomen. I forgot my lunch and had to run home and get it." I said. Nice. "Just get in your seat." She said. I did has she said. Hopefully the girls would think I was cosplaying. Or it was all a dream. But, if they find out I'm screwed.

**~After school in front of the school~**

I saw the girls talking about a weird dream they had, and I was in it, cosplaying has a cat girl. Good. They started to get off my case, so I wasn't bothered that much anymore.

**~Nanami at home.~**

"Nanami, Nozomi will come and sleepover over the day before Thanksgiving." My mom told me when I entered the house with Juvia. "Hey, mom can Nozomi bring her friend Kurumi Mimino? She is Juvia's twin sister." I asked her. "Of course. Just ask Nozomi and Kurumi first." She told me. I grabbed the phone dialed the number and waited. (Nanami=bold Nozomi=Italics)

_"Moshimoshi!" _

**"Kon'nichiwa Nozomi! It's Nanami!"**

_"Hi Nanami! It's been a while!"_

**"Yeah. Do you think you could bring Milk with you for Thanksgiving?"**

_"Sure! Milk! You're coming with me to Nanami's!" Then there was a sounds of screaming and don't touch that._

**"Oh! You can sneak Coco with you too!" I said.**

_"I need to go before I get my limbs ripped off. S- Ow! Milk! Sayonara!"_

**"Say-"**

She had already hung up. I put the phone back and plopped down on my bed. I looked at Juvia who had the scariest evil face ever on! (Sorta like this: o(｀ω´ )o or this: ψ(｀∇´)ψ) "Um... Juvia?" I asked. "Oh, um you know you can call me Amvia right?" She said changing the subject. "You're changing the subject. What are you thinking in that mind of yours that is wrong in everyway?" I asked. "Nothing." She replied. "Sure." I said. Then she took out a pad of paper and pen and started scribbling away. "What are you writing, Amvia?" I asked. "Non of your catnip!" (Catnip= Business or beeswax, or what ever you say) "Baka." I said. "Double Baka." She said. "Triple Baka." "Quadruple Baka!" "Umm..." I said. I don't know what comes next. "Infinity and beyond Baka!" I said. "Well! Past Infinity Baka!" "Infinity Past Infinity Baka!" Then we went on and on. "What is all the screaming about?" Yoru said. "She is hiding something!" I said pointing at Amvia. "Not." "Yes you are!" "No!" "Yes!" "No!" "Yes!" "No!" "Yes!" "No!" "Yes!" "No!" "Yes!" "No!" "Yes!" "Amvia, what are you hiding?" Yoru asked her. "She handed over a note pad. He opened it. and then he dropped it and his face looked like this:（°□°). I picked it up and did the same thing. You don't want to know what it said. (It's rated T. I might make a separate story for all of the things I couldn't include but wanted to include in the story. So I might. If I do it'll be rated T.) "You, you... messed up baka." I said. Then I jump on her and strangled her. "Nanami, please don't kill Amvia." Yoru said. I got off of her and stuck my tongue out at her. "Urrg!" She growled. So then we spent the rest of our 'wonderful' day trying to kill each other. Well, Amvia and me.

**Nanami: GGGGGGOOOOOMMMMMEEEENNNNNAAAASSIIIIII! I have been focusing soooo much o drawing and writing Tanki and Issho Ni! I will try to make the next chapter come out quicker! And... the 15 of April is... Itsuki/Cure Sunshine's Birthday! I'm making a special chapter to say Happy Birthday to her! And sadly Admin (Admin=Administrator) will celebrate Itsuki's Birthday alone. She has no friends who like anime. And also Juice/Juicy Tulip's birthday is the 12th of April! So her Birthday is this Friday! Yay! Also Amvia is sorry for swearing. She has been such a baka!**

**Minna: Sayonara! **


	14. Happy Birthday Itsuki!

Every time a Pretty Cure has a Birthday I'll update this and say Happy Birthday to that Pretty Cure!

* * *

Nanami: Hi minna! Not a chapter, but a happy birthday!  
Rein: For...  
Minna: Itsuki!  
Nanami: Itsuki's Birthday is on the 15th of April!  
Meiko: I think she's turning 16.  
Nanami: So, let's sing Happy Birthday to Itsuki! Pretty Cure style!  
Minna: Heart Catch Birthday to you!  
Heart Catch Pretty Cure Bithday to you!  
Heart Catch Birthday Itsuki! (Or Cure Sunshine!)  
Heart Catch Pretty Cure Brithday to you!  
Nanami: And Popori has something very special to say.  
Popori: Heart Catch Birthday Itsuki! You are the best partner ever! I wuv you soooo much, Itsuki!  
Minna: Heart Catch Birthday Itsuki!


	15. Should I continue?

**Alright, well, I might end this series cause no one seems to like it. Or really so interest in it. But, if you guys say you like it, I'll continue it. But I've been really busy lately with my other fanfics, so thats why I don't update much. So tell me if you guys want me to continue this fanfic. **

**Arigatou min'nasan.**


	16. It shall continue!

**Nanami: It shall continue! But, here is the problem... The chapters won't come out has much has they used to. I have 3 fanfics! And another one will come out on June 20th! I have:**

**Nya! Pretty Cure**

**Tanki! Pretty Cure 5**

**Truly Happy! Pretty Cure**

**Coming Soon:**

**Heart Full! Pretty Cure**

**So right now I'm focusing on Truly Happy, since people seem to really like that one a lot. So after I finish the next chapter of Issho Ni! Part 2: Tanki! I will write more for Nya! And if you want, you can go see the last chapter of Issho Ni when it comes out, since it will revile a bit about Nya. Twist Ending for it! Hehehe.**


	17. Nanami in Wonderland

**Nanami: I don't feel like tying this. I'm on that time when I can't draw things write. Ugh. I don't know. I have no ideas. Let's just see where the hell this goes. Ugh, my life sucks right now. Things are happening with my friends and stuff. So... Let's get to the damn story. I guess I'll do Nanami in Wonderland. It's all I can freakn think of ok!**

**~Normal POV~  
(A/N: Nanami is dreaming) **  
The girl walked into a empty room. The girl wore a pink dress and her hair was really long, down to her knees, and straightened. she wore a light pink bow on her head. (the pic is on Cure Wild's Instagram.)She looked around the room clueless.  
Then there was a cat. The cats saw her and walked through a door.  
"Matte!" The girl said running after the cat. She chased him to outside, to see the place she was in before was her school.  
She then saw the cat go into a hole. She walked over to the hole and tripped on a rock and fell in the hole face first.  
"Aaahhhhhhh!" She yelled has she fell.  
She hit the floor with a loud thud.  
"Itie!" She shouted sitting up.  
She looked around the room. She saw a little door in the wall. She opened the little door and saw a dark little hall.  
"How am I gonna get through the door?" She asked herself.  
She noticed a plate of cookies out of the corner of her eye.  
"Cookies!" She shouted. She grabbed the plate and stuffed one in her mouth. Then she shrunk, and the plate fell to the ground.  
"Giant cookies!" She shouted.  
"Oh! The door!" She said running to the door that she could now get through. She walked through the hall. Then she reached the end to find another door. She opened it.  
In front of her was bamboo trees. Sitting in one was a panda girl.  
"Amvia?" The girl asked.  
"How do you know my name? Stalker much?" She asked.  
"I'm actually not sure how I know your name. And no I don't stalk!" The girl said.  
"What is your name? Hmm?" Amvia asked.  
"Nanami. Nanami Yukari." Nanami replied.  
"I see." Amvia said.  
"Where do I go?" Nanami asked.  
"Where ever the hell you want." Amvia said munching on a piece of bamboo.  
"Ōkē..." Nanami said.  
She walked through all the bamboo trees till she came to a stop. She heard foot steps. She slowly turned around.  
"Umm... Fire fox girl, why don't you just come on out." Nanami said.  
"How did you know I was here? And that I'm a fire fox?" The girl asked.  
"I don't really know. Well, off I go!" Nanami said.  
"Matte!" The fire fox girl said.  
"Nani?" Nanami asked stopping.  
"You got a knife sharpener?" The fire fox girl asked.  
"No." Nanami said and continued.  
Then she came upon a lake.  
"Wow! Pretty!" Nanami said stopping.  
"Ne! Ne! Look were you are steppin!" A voice said.  
"Huh?" Nanami asked looking down.  
In the water was a seal girl. She had seal ears and a seal tail.  
"You are steppin all over my clothes! I just made them!" The seal girl said.  
"Oh! Gomenasai, Rein!" Nanami said.  
"How do you know my name, stalker!?" Rein asked.  
"I'm not a stalker! Hmph!" Nanami said and continued.  
She walked down a path and then a monkey girl swung down and landed on her.  
"Itie!" Nanami said.  
"Kon'nichiwa! Hehe!" The monkey girl said getting off her.  
"Watch where you're swinging you crazy Makako!" Nanami yelled.  
"How did you know I'm a Makako, and not a monkey?" The Makako girl asked.  
"Sa. Well, see ya!" Nanami said and continued to walk down the path.  
"Ne! Ne! Would you like to join me for some tea?" A bird girl yelled.  
"Oh, hai. I would love to!" Nanami said running over to the table and sitting down.  
"Is this Red Rose?" Nanami asked taking a sip.  
"Why yes it is. How did you know?" The bird girl asked.  
"Well, it's my favorite flavor of tea!" Nanami said smiling.  
"Uso?" Then a clock chimed.  
"Oh, it looks late." The bird girl said.  
"Uso?! Well, I should be going then." Nanami said.  
"Matte! You can't leave with out seeing the queen and prince!" The bird girl shouted.  
"Ōkē! I'll go right now!" Nanami said and ran to the castle ahead.  
"Such a strange girl." The bird girl said taking a sip of tea.

She finally reached the castle and opened the huge doors.  
"Who might this beautiful girl be?" The queen asked.  
"Nanami. Nanami Yukari." Nanami said.  
"Why, you are so beautiful. You should marry my son." The queen said.  
"Eh?!" Nanami shouted.  
"Yoruto, come on out and meet your new fiancé." The queen said.  
Nanami mentally smacked herself.  
The boy walked over to Nanami.  
"Kon'nichiwa. It's a pleasure to meet you." He said kissing her hand.

**-In real life-**  
"Nanami! Wake up! You're making out with you're pillow! Again!" Amvia said smacking her on the back of the head.  
"Oh! Gomen... I had a weird dream... I'm going back to sleep..." Nanami said.  
"Ne! Don't go back to sleep! Nanami! Get off your lazy cat butt! Nanami! Wake up!"

**Nanami: done... Alright night. It's 1 o'clock pm but who the freak cares?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Nanami: Ok! Soo... How's it going min'nasan? I got fu- I'm mean freak'n braces. Aqua and light pink. My teeth still hurt a bit. I have a cross bite and a bit of a under bite. But I only have to have them for 2 years! So I'm getting them off when I'm 13. Right before High School. Alright! So I don't know what is gonna happen in this chapter so let's see where this goes! Also... I can't stop saying Nya! When I yawn I say nya, when I fall or get hurt I say nya! And when I'm surprised I say Nya too! And I'm always tired. Anyways... To the story! Ok... So, this wasn't suppose to happen till later, but... Meiko has been really sad since that guy who made her cry moved! He left her a voice mail on her phone, and then when I told her some Vocaloid's names I said, 'Bruno' and she started to cry. His last name is Bruno... So she is really said now. So, this chapter is especially for you girl! Even though you aren't reading this!**

**~Normal POV~**  
"Wha!" Meiko said tripping over something.  
"Itie!" See complained. She saw that it was a little monkey looking creature.  
"Sorry about that." the monkey said turning into guy said holding his hand out for her.  
Meiko thought the boy looked a little familiar. She took his hand.  
"Arigato." She said. Then she got a better look at his face. She began to tear up a bit.  
"Is something wrong are you hurt?" He asked.  
"I-I uh... What's your name?" She asked.  
"Mitsuho Kipa." He replied.  
"Oh... You just looked like someone I know." Meiko said  
"Watashi wa Meiko Himatori." Meiko said.  
"Do you need any help?" He asked.  
"No... I was just going to my friend's house." Meiko replied.  
"Do you mind me asking you something?" He asked.  
"No not at all." Meiko said.  
"Do you know where I can find someone named Yoruto Seishin? If you don't know him then, Am- I mean Juvia Mimino?" Mitsuho asked.  
"Y-Yes! Um, are you from the Spirit World?" Meiko asked.  
"Oh, a hai." He replied.  
"I'm one of the Cures! I'm the monkey Cure! Cure Makako!" Meiko said.  
"Oh. Well, hajidemaste." He said.  
"O-oh! I'll take you to Nanami's house! She is the one Amvia and Yoru are staying with." Meiko explained.  
"Ok." He said.  
So Meiko walked Mitsuho to Nanami's and she blushed all the way.  
"Kon'nichiwa Meiko and- guy I don't know. Wait are you-" Nanami said.  
Blade covered her mouth.  
"Don't say his name." Blade whispered to Nanami.  
"Oh, this is Mitsuho. He's looking for Amvia and Yoru." Meiko explained.  
"Oh! Is that your ex Meiko? What was his name..." Rein said trailing off.  
Meiko burst out crying.  
"Rein! Don't remind her of him!" Blade yelled.  
"Gomenasai!" Rein said.  
"N-no! It's fine!" Meiko said.  
"Oh! Um, I'm Nanami Yukari! I'm the cat! Cure Wild!" Nanami said to Mitsuho.  
"And this is Kagura Toyama. Call her Blade. She's the fox, Cure Clove. This is Rein Fujitoka, the seal. Cure Bubbles. And this is Rima Manon, the bird. Cure Feathers." Nanami said.  
"And Yoru and Amvia-"  
"I'm here!" Amvia said cutting Nanami off.  
"What about-"  
"I'm here too." Yoru said cutting her off.  
"And Nanami, you might wanna think about cleaning under your bed." He said.  
"W- what were you doing under my bed?" Nanami asked blushing.  
"Trying to sleep. And you might wanna think about the same for your closet." He added.  
"Did you see anything?!" Nanami asked blushing.  
"Besides your cloth and other stuff like that no." He said.  
"So you saw what I think you saw?!" Nanami asked.  
"Yeah." He replied.  
"You're lucky I like you." Nanami mumbled under her breath blushing.  
"Hey Mitsuho, what are you doing here?" Amvia asked.  
"I just gotta tell you to something." He said.  
"Nani?" Yoru asked.  
"Well, the light is low." Mitsuho responded.  
"Huh?" The girls asked.  
"The Spirit Light is low. It's the power in the Spirit World. And if it keeps decreasing then that means something could happen to the Queen. Then, possibly something could happen to you has well Yoru." Mitsuho said.  
"Nani." They said.  
"What can we do?" Nanami asked.  
"You worried about your boyfriend and future mother-in-law!" Blade said shoving Nanami.  
"H-he is n-not my boyfriend!" Nanami said.  
"Anyways, what can we do?" She asked again.  
"Well, you can pretty much defeat the darkness." Mitsuho replied.  
"Ok. So that's it?" Blade asked.  
"Yeah." Mitsuho replied.  
"Ne, Mitsuho." Rein said.  
"Nani?" He asked.  
"What spirit animal are you?" Rein asked.  
"A monkey." He replied.  
"No way!" Blade said. Then they all looked at Meiko who was blushing and smiled evilly.  
"Meiko." They all said. Then girls chased Meiko down the stairs.  
"Meiko! You two are meant for each other! He is your spirit animal!" Nanami said.  
"You two gotta go out!" Blade said.  
"Yeah!" The rest of them said.

**-When the girls left Yoru and Mitsuho-**  
"So why are you really here?" Yoru asked.  
"Your mother said that she thinks that you and Nanami would make a good couple. So, she wants me to watch over you. Cause we all know Amvia..." He said trailing off.  
"Yeah…" Yoru said.  
Then Nanami came back up.  
"Where are the others?" Yoru asked.  
"They left." Amvia said entering.  
"So where you gonna stay Mitsuho?" Amvia asked.  
"You can stay here if you want." Nanami offered.  
"Ok. Thanks." He said  
"No prob!" Nanami said.  
"Ne, Meiko asked if we wanted to go to the Zoo tomorrow. Wanna go you guys?" Nanami asked.  
"Sure. I guess." Amvia replied.  
"Ok." Nanami said.  
Then they all settled down. Nanami feel asleep, leaning her head on Yoru's shoulder.  
He slid his arm around her waist and pulled her closer.  
She woke up and blushed. Her cat ears and tail came out. She looked at him, and then she got comfortable like a cat would. She snuggled her head into his chest like a cat has well.  
She drifted off to sleep.  
Amvia took a video of them.

The next morning Nanami woke up. She saw that see was snuggled up against Yoru. And she had her cat ears and tail out. They went away.  
"Eh?! W-w-when did we end up like this!?" She asked blushing.  
"Last night. You feel asleep on me again." He said.  
"Yeah! Then you pulled her in closer and her ears and tail came out. Then you two were snuggling! I have a video!" Amvia said.  
She pulled out het phone and played the video that showed Nanami snuggling into Yoru.  
"DELETE THAT RIGHT NOW!" Nanami yelled.  
"Never!" Amvia yelled.  
"Oh! The others are here!" Nanami said running down the stairs.  
"Ohayo Nanami!" Meiko said.  
They all came in.  
"Guess what! Nanami and Yoru slept together! And they were snuggling!" Amvia said running over.  
"Eh?!" They all asked.  
"Amvia!" Nanami shouted.  
"I even have a video!" Amvia said playing the video.  
"Haha! You guys are sooo ridiculous! I still can't believe you guys haven't made out or something yet!" Blade said.  
Nanami began to blush a bit.  
"You did?!" They asked.  
"N-no! I'm just blushing at the thought of that!" Nanami said.  
"Good." They said.  
"Anyways! Let's go to the Zoo! I wanna see those monkeys!" Meiko said skipping off.  
"Nanami, we are going to try and get Mitsuho and Meiko alone." Blade said to Nanami.  
"Why?" Nanami asked.  
"This will be a good chance for Meiko to get her mind off her ex!" Rein said.  
"Ok!" Nanami said.

**-  
Nanami: I gotta stop it here! I gotta type for my other fanfics sorry! I've been busy this week! I'm gonna try to go in this order with updating!  
Heart Flower  
Truly Happy  
Tanki  
Heart Full  
Nya.**


	19. To the Zoo!

**Nanami: Ok let's get right to the story! Oh! I haven't done the disclaimer in a while! I do not own Pretty Cure, how ever I do own Nya and it's characters!**

**-  
~Normal POV~**  
"Yay! We're here!" Meiko shouted happily.  
"Ok, so we are going to lose them at the big attraction over there." Nanami whispered to Blade, Rein, Rima, Amvia, and Yoru.  
"Ok." They agreed. The group walk over to the big crowd and Nanami, Blade, Rein, Rima Amvia, and Yoru, 'accidentally' lost Mitsuho and Meiko.  
"Hey, where did they go?" Meiko asked looking around her.  
"Sa." Mitsuho replied.  
"Let's look around." Meiko said.  
"Ok." Mitsuho agreed.  
The two walked around a bit.  
Then Meiko spotted some monkeys.  
"Hey it's the monkeys!" Meiko said.  
Mitsuho walked over next to her. Meiko quickly looked around to make sure no one was there.  
"Warn me if anyone's coming." Meiko said reaching into her bag.  
"Why?" He asked. Meiko pulled out a few bananas.  
"Want a banana?" Meiko asked the monkeys. The monkeys understood her and shook their heads yes.  
"Here you go! Make sure to share!" Meiko said handing a banana one by one through the cage.  
"Hey! No feeding the animals!" A voice shouted.  
"Run!" Meiko shouted. And her and Mitsuho ran and hid behind some big rocks.  
"Why were you doing that?" Mitsuho asked.  
"Because the monkeys never get to eat any good bananas. They're always fed rotten ones. So I come her once and a while and give them some bananas." Meiko replied.  
"That's nice of you. I'm sure the monkeys thank you." Mitsuho said.  
Meiko smiled.

**-With Nanami and Yoru-**  
"Ok… so I guess I lost the others… by accident." Nanami said has they got out of the crowd.  
"Well, let's go find them." Yoru said.  
"Ok!" Nanami said.  
Soon the two came upon the wild cats. There were tigers, cheetahs, loins, Jaguars, and other wild cats.  
"Kon'nichiwa." Nanami said walking over to one of the cages.  
"My name is Nanami. What's yours?" Nanami asked a loin that was sitting on a rock. She read the little sign.  
"So your name is Lì." Nanami said. "Hajidemaste." She said.  
"Nice to meet you too." Nanami and Yoru heard the loin say.  
"You can talk?" Nanami asked.  
"Nanami, you're a cat. Cats can understand other cats." Yoru explained.  
"Oh right!" Nanami said.

**-With Blade, Rein, and Rima-**  
"Oh great. We really did lose them." Blade said looking around.  
"Well, let's search for them!" Rein exclaimed skipping off. Blade and Rima followed her.  
"Wow! Look at the seals! They are soooo kawaiiiii!" Rein exclaimed.  
"Look at the birds." Rima said.  
"I wonder what kinda bird you are." Rein said walking over.  
"Maybe she's a parrot!" Blade guessed.  
"Or a parakeet!" Rein guessed.  
Then the three continued to guess.  
"I know! Try talking and see which bird answers!" Rein said.  
"Ok. Um… Kon'nichiwa, hajidemaste." Rima said.  
"Kon'nichiwa." Rima heard a bird say. She walked over to it's cage. It was a purplish and a gray blue Cockatiel.  
"So you're a Cockatell!" Rein said.  
"Cockatiel." Rima corrected.  
"What ever." Rein said.

**-With Meiko and Mitsuho-**  
"Let's go find the others." Meiko said standing up.  
"Ok." Mitsuho said.  
The two walked around in awkward silence.  
"Meiko!" The two heard.  
"Nanami! Yoru!" Meiko exclaimed running over.  
"Let's go find Blade, Rima- never mind. I guess they found us." Nanami said.  
"Kon'nichiwa!" Rein exclaimed happily. Then suddenly there was a loud crash.  
"Tondemonai" They heard. They all ran over to find a monster that was create out of Lì.  
"Min'na, transform!" Nanami said.  
"Pretty Cure! Unlock My Heart!"  
"Star Shine!"  
They transformed.  
"With the wild heartbeat of a cat!" Cure Wild!"  
"With the quick sharp run of a fox! Cure Clove!"  
"With the flap of a seal's tail! Cure Bubbles!"  
"With a swing on a vine! Cure Makako!"  
"With the flap of a bird's wings! Cure Feathers!"  
"The star is the mark of shining life! Amber Star!"  
"We are Nya! Pretty Cure!"  
"Let's go min'na!" Wild said. They all kicked it and punched it a few times.  
"This one is strong-nya!" Wild shouted.  
"And big!" Blade added.  
"Well, then let's attack-nya!" Wild shouted.  
"Ok!" Everyone agreed.  
"Exploding Star!" The attack had no effect.  
"Let me try!" Clove said.  
"Fire Blade!" The attack also had no effect.  
"What the heck?!" Clove shouted.  
"Take these!" Mitsuho shouted throwing each of the girls a little heart object.  
"What are they-nya?" Wild asked.  
"They are Cure Hearts, and a Shining Star. Put them in your pendents and they will give you all more power." He replied.  
The girl all put theirs in each of their pendents. They pressed the button and then they all began to glow. Then they all seemed to glow. Wild pink, Clove red, Bubbles blue, Makako orange, Feathers purple, and Star white.  
"Attack." Wild said.  
"Exploding Super Star!"  
"Pretty Cure! Windy Feather Bilzzard!"  
"Pretty Cure! Tripe Banana Sling Shot!"  
"Pretty Cure! Powerful Bubble Splash!"  
"Pretty Cure! Blazing Fire Blades!"  
"Pretty Cure! Extra Loving Heatbeat!"  
Then the monster was defeated. The girls de-transformed, and said their good byes and walked to their homes.

**-  
Nanami: ok… so I'm in Maine. For the week. See ya later. WAIT!  
BIG NEWS!  
NEW FANFIC! YAY!  
It is not Pretty Cure, it is Umi Monogatari! It's da next generation! And it will be called…  
Umi Monogatari 2: Hātsu Saikai! (Sea Story 2: Hearts Reunite!)  
Ok, now good bye!**


	20. A new Cure is born!

**Nanami: Ok! So let's get right to the story! And I would like to introduce chu all to my internet friend! She will go by the name Blythe!  
Blythe: Kon'nichiwa Min'nasan!  
Nanami: Now let's get to the story!**

**~Normal POV~**  
Amvia yawned has she woke up and climbed down from the bunk bed. And then when she jumped down for her usual flip she heard a crack from under her feet. Amvia stepped off the object shaking and picked it up. The item was contacts.  
"What the… why are there contacts?" Amvia asked herself.  
"Ohayo." Nanami said rubbing her eyes. She blinked a few times amd squinted.  
"What do have?" Nanami asked getting up and walking over.  
"These contacts were on the floor and-"  
"NOOOOOO!" Nanami shouted on the top of her lungs.  
"What are you shouting about Nanami~nya?" Yoru asked jumping off Nanami's bed and walking over.  
"Amvia! How could you?!" Nanami shouted grabbing her contact case. She opened it up to find two broken contacts.  
"You need contacts?" Amvia asked.  
"H-hai. Everyone says I look much better with out glasses." Nanami replied a bit embarrassed.  
"Really? Lemme see." Amvia said.  
"No! I-I don't need them!" Nanami said.  
"Oh really? Then what does this say?" Amvia asked has she held up a piece of paper with the letter E on it.  
"Um… ohohohoho, ooo, ohoho-"  
"It's the letter E." Amvia said. (That's what I thought it said when I went for my eye appointment one year.) "Now you have to wear your glasses!" Amvia said.  
"Ok." Nanami said. She opened the draw of her nightstand and pulled out a glass case. She opened it to revile a pair of rectangular maroon glasses. (Trying to describe mine.) She put them on her and blushed a bit.  
"Y-you see? I-I look terrible in them." Nanami said.  
"No you don't~nya. You look very cute~nya." Yoru said smiling.  
"No! I look terrible!" Nanami said.  
"No, you don't look terrible!" Amvia said putting a hand on Nanami's shoulder. "Now, why don't we go meet up with the others." Amvia said.  
"Ok." Nanami said. Once the two were ready they headed out!

"Ne Nanami. Why are you wearing your glasses?" Blade asked.  
"Amvia broke my contacts." Nanami replied.  
"Let's got to the tree!" Rein said. They all ran to the tree and sat down and talked. Then Nanami's ears and tail popped out and her ears perked up and she quickly went into a attack position.  
"W-what is it Nanami?" Meiko asked scared as they all huddled together.  
"It sounds like…" Nanami said trailing off. Then suddenly something rustled it the trees.  
"N-Nanami?" Rima asked. Then Nanami let out a cat like growl.  
"LOOK OUT!" A voice shouted. They all looked up to see a girl with long blond hair and blue eyes fall out of the tree. Nanami jumped onto Yoru who was in his human form and let out a scared nya.  
"Hehe! Gomen! I was just chasing the squirrel who took my acorn!" The girl said a bit angry. Then a squirrel appear and made a squeaking noise.  
"Hey! I did not give it to you!" She shouted at the squirrel waving her fist in the air. The squirrel squeaked again and the girl shouted back at it till the squirrel ran away.  
"Were you talking to the squirrel?" Nanami asked. Her cat ears and tail went away.  
"Hai! You must think I'm weird. But, I'm not lying! I can really talk to squirrels!" The girl said.  
"No no! I believe you! I can talk to cats!" Nanami said.  
"Nanami!" Blade said smacking her. Nanami hissed at her.  
"Nanami! How dare you hiss at me!" Blade said over reacting a but.  
"Anyways, not only can I talk to cats, I am a cat!" Nanami said and she made her ears and tail pop out. "Ta da~nya!" Nanami said posing.  
"How'd you do that?!" The girl asked.  
"Well… it's classified information!" Nanami said has her ears and tail disappeared.  
"Oh!" The girl said.  
"By the way, watashi wa Nanami Yukari! And I don't usually wear my glasses but SOMEONE murdered my contacts!" Nanami said.  
"Kon'nichiwa! Watashi wa Blythe Saionji!" Blythe said cheerfully.  
"Oh and these are my friends!" Nanami said gesturing to the others.  
"Watashi wa, Kagura Toyama. Call me Kagura and I will eat you like a fox who just killed a fat, juicy cat. So call me Blade!" Blade said. Blythe seemed a bit scared.  
"Hey! I'm not fat!" Nanami said.  
"What makes you think you're the cat?" Blade asked.  
"Cause I'm the only cat here!" Nanami said with a fierce hiss. Blade growled at her.  
"Ok! Ok! Stop fighting! I'm the only one here who can make fun of Nanami!" Amvia said.  
"Hey!" Nanami said.  
"Oh! And watashi wa Juvia Mimino!" Amvia said.  
"Watashi wa, Rein Fujitoka!" Rein said with her usual bubbly personality.  
"Watashi wa, Meiko Himatori!" Meiko said with her jumpy personality.  
"Watashi wa, Rima Manon." Rima said kindly.  
"Oh! And this is Nanami's boyfriend Yoru!" Amvia said.  
"HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND YOU DAMN BAKA!" Nanami shouted.  
"Ok! Ok!" Amvia said.  
"Ne, where is Mitsuho?" Nanami asked. Meiko froze and slowly opened her bag to revile a monkey spirit animal jumping out.  
"Were you trying to kill me?!" Mitsuho said turning into a human.  
"N-no! I-I just forgot! Gomenasai!" Meiko said with her face saddening.  
"Ok. I forgive you." Mitsuho said and she went back to her happy jumpy attitude.  
"Uh, who's that?" Mitsuho asked pointing at Blythe.  
"Oh! Watashi wa Blythe Saionji!" Blythe said happily.  
"Watashi wa, Mitsuho." He said.  
"And he's Meiko's boyfriend!" Amvia said putting her hands on Meiko's shoulders. Meiko turned red.  
"He is not!" Meiko shouted.  
"Suuuuuurrrrrrrreeeeee!" The girls all said slowly.  
Then suddenly there was a loud crash.  
"Crap! They're here!" Blade said standing up.  
"Who's they?" Blythe asked confused.  
"Just stay out of the way!" Amvia said. Then they all pulled out their pendants.  
"Pretty Cure! Unlock My Heart!"  
"Shining Star!"  
Then they all transformed and Blythe watched in amazement.  
"With the wild heartbeat of a wild cat! Cure Wild!"  
"With the quick sharp run of a fox! Cure Clove!"  
"With the splash of a seal's tail! Cure Bubbles!"  
"With a swing on a vine! Cure Makako!"  
"With the flap of a bird's wing! Cure Feathers!"  
"The star is the mark of shining life! Amber Star!"  
"We are, Nya! Pretty Cure!"  
"Wow! Subarashī!" (Subarashī = amazing) Blythe said as she stared with stars in her eyes.  
"I'll help too!" Blythe said and a pendant fell from the sky and she caught it.  
"Pretty Cure! Unlock My Heart!" Blythe shouted and she was enclosed in a brown light.  
"No way! Blythe is a Cure too~nya?!" Wild exclaimed.  
"Does that mean… there could be more Cures in the future?!" Clove said.  
"Yay! More Cures means more new friends~nya!" Wild said jumping up and down.  
Then her transformation was done.  
"With the crazy happy jump of a squirrel! Cure Nutty!"  
"Cool! I'm a squirrel!" Nutty said jumping up and down happily.  
"Tondemonai!" The monster shouted has it went to hit the girls and they dodged it.  
"Let's defeat this thing~nya!" Wild said. "You start us off Nutty~nya!" Wild said turning to Nutty.  
"Hai! I'll do my best!" Nutty said.  
"Pretty Cure!" Then a huge acorn appeared above her head. "Nutty Shoot!" She shouted has she hit the Tondemonai knocking it out so the others could attack.  
"Pretty Cure! Feather Blizzard!"  
"Pretty Cure! Banana Sling Shot!"  
"Pretty Cure! Bubble Splash!"  
"Pretty Cure! Fire Blades!"  
"Exploding Star!"  
"Pretty Cure! Loving Heartbeat!"  
Then the Tondemonai was defeated and they all de-transformed.  
"That was great!" Blythe exclaimed.  
"I know! You were so cool!" Nanami exclaimed.  
"Ne, are you in middle school?" Rein asked.  
"Hai." Blythe replied. "I just moved here from England." Blythe explained.  
"Cool! So we'll be going to the same school!" Meiko exclaimed trying to stay still but the girl looked like she drank 20 cups of coffee, and 200 energy drinks. Well, that's how she usually looked.  
"Meiko. Calm the freak down! You are why to… jumpy!" Blade said.  
"But I can't! So much energy!" Meiko shouted and she began to swing from branch to branch.  
"She really worries me sometimes." Blade said watching has Meiko fell from a tree and landed in a bush causing it to rain leaves. Then Meiko's head popped out from the bushes.  
"Itie!" She said. Then everyone began to laugh cause she had leaves stuck in her hair.

**-  
Nanami: You likey? I know chu likey! Ok see chu all later!**


	21. A New Idea! And Villain!

**Nanami: OMFGIRAISTHECUTESTTHINGEVER!  
Amvia: She said, 'Oh my f*cking god Ira is the cutest thing ever'.  
Nanami: What? I've been obsessing over Ira and Rikka. Oh! And Live Life Pretty Cure is out! I hope you guys like it! So far, my reader are fangirling, and Rikka is dancing on a table because- don't wanna spoil! But she's dancing on a table cause she's happy about something. Ok, then let's get to le story! Disclaimer please, uh… Blythe!  
Blythe: Nanami does not own Pretty Cure, but she does own Nya! And she does not own Doki Doki Pretty Cure! They will be appearing.**

**~Normal POV~**  
The phone was ringing at 10 o'clock AM.  
"Nanami. Pick it up." Amvia mumbled. Nanami was silent in the bunk below her. Amvia sat up and looked under her bunk. Nanami was fast asleep next Yoru who was in his cat form.  
"Ugh. Fine I'll get it." Amvia said and got down. She picked up the phone.  
Amvia: Moshimoshi  
?: Hi, it's Mana!  
Amvia: Oh! Mana-chan! How are you?  
Mana: I'm great! *the phone is grabbed from Mana*  
?: Just give the phone to Nanami!  
Amvia: Ok! Ok! Hold on a sec Mako! She's asleep next to her boyfriend! Haha! *pokes Nanami*  
Nanami put her glasses on.  
"Phone." Amvia said throwing it at her.  
"Ugh." Nanami complained.  
Nanami: LISTEN WHO THE F*CK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE WAKING ME UP AT 10 IN THE FRICKEN MORNING?!  
Makoto: Uh…  
Nanami: Oh! Makoto! Heh-heh, uh sorry about that. So what you call for?  
Makoto: Oh, I called to warn you.  
Nanami: *serious* about what?  
Makoto: Well, you never heard this from me, we recently found out that… Rikka, has fallen in love.  
Nanami: That's great!  
Makoto: But, the problem is who it is.  
Nanami: What do you mean?  
Makoto: Rikka has fallen in love with Ira.  
Nanami:… who?  
Makoto: A villain.  
Nanami: NANI?!  
Makoto: Yeah, so be careful. We assume this has happened to some other Cures has well possibly.  
Rikka: *in the background* MAKOTO! What are you talking about! I heard my name AND Ira's name!  
Makoto: Nothing! Well, Nanami I better go. Be careful. *hangs up*  
Nanami hung up and put the phone back on the hook still a bit in shock.  
"What happened?" Amvia asked concerned.  
"Well…" Nanami said trying to find the right words, carefully sorting it all out in her head. "Apparently… Rikka…" she searched for the words again. "Rikka has fallen in love… with a villain." Nanami finally said.  
"Nani?" Amvia asked trying to make sense of it.  
"What's happening~nya?" Yoru asked waking up.  
"Well, you remember Rikka, right?" Nanami asked.  
"Yeah." Yoru replied.  
"Well, Rikka… has fallen in love with a villain." Nanami said.  
"I've heard of stuff like this happening before~nya. But usually it's keep a secret for much longer~nya. Sometimes even till the Cures grow up and have their own families~nya." Yoru explained.  
"So, then we should be careful something like that doesn't happen. I can mess up things, and we'll all be dragged into a huge mess." Amvia said.  
"Ok. We'll have to watch our backs carefully." Nanami said.

**-Later that day, at the Spirit Tree-**  
"Min'na!" Meiko shouted running over with a arm full of papers, and Mitsuho followed close behind with arm full as well.  
"Meiko, what the hell are you doing with all those?" Blade asked. Meiko unrolled one. It reviled a beautiful picture of a tree house.  
"A tree house?" Rein asked.  
"Yeah! I was painting this and I though it would be cool if we tried to make this!" Meiko exclaimed.  
"That actually sounds like a good idea." Amvia agreed.  
"Yeah!" Nanami exclaimed.  
"Let's do it!" Blade said.  
"Yes, but where do we get the equipment?" Rima asked.  
"Oh. I guess I never thought about that." Meiko said her face saddening.  
"Uh… we could probably borrow the equipment from our parents, and for the wood… uh… I'm not sure but it'll be expensive." Blythe said.  
"Yeah. And where would we get the money?" Rima asked.  
"Hm. Maybe we could search under my porch!" Nanami exclaimed.  
"Oh god. It's so creepy under there!" Rein said.  
"Oh, just deal with it!" Nanami said.  
"This project will take a while, so we better get started right away!" Meiko exclaimed.  
"Ok! Who wants to come with me under my porch?" Nanami asked. Everybody stayed silent.  
"Please don't make me go under there alone! There are probably spiders! And you all know I'm terrified of spiders!" Nanami whinnied.  
"Ok. Who here isn't scared of dark, crowed, possibly spider filled places?" Rein asked.  
"Ok then." Nanami said seeing no one raised their hands.  
"I know! How about this!" Amvia said standing up.  
"Nanami, Yoru, Meiko, and Mitsuho, you guys go get the wood! Blade, Rima, Blythe you guys get the equipment! Rein and I will do that marking down stuff here!" Amvia ordered. Everyone stayed there. "Go!" Amvia said pointing.  
"Ok!" Nanami said jumping up on her feet.

**-Under the Porch-**  
"Here are the flashlights." Nanami said handing the flash lights to them.  
"This isn't so bad." Meiko said.  
"You do realize we're going in there." Nanami said pointing at two wood doors.  
"Oh." Meiko said. Nanami opened the doors. Inside were a bunch of old stuff, and pool supplies.  
"It's kinda creepy down here." Meiko said.  
"Yeah. Looks like there is no wood." Nanami said. Meiko let out a sigh of relief.  
"Let's go check my barn!" Nanami exclaimed.  
"Barn?" Mitsuho and Yoru asked confused.  
"Yeah." Nanami said has they walked out from under the porch. She pointed to a brown barn with green leaves on the top of it. "The barn."  
"What do you have a barn for?" Yoru asked as Nanami opened up the fence and they walked out onto the drive way.  
"My mom used to have horses when she was my age. But the horses pasted, some they gave away. So now we just store big stuff we can't fit in the attic in here." Nanami explained.  
"Seriously, how many places do you need to store stuff?" Meiko asked.  
"I dunno." Nanami replied attempting to open the huge barn door.  
"Here let me help." Yoru said and Nanami stepped aside and hd managed to open it wide enough for them to get in. Nanami pulled something and a light came on. In the barn was average stuff. They searched in the stalls and found nothing.  
"Let's check upstairs." Nanami said. They walked up the old stairs.  
"Be careful up here. There are holes in the floor." Nanami said before she stepped onto the floor.  
"Ok. It's really creepy up here." Meiko said. Nanami shined her flash light on something.  
"Wood!" She exclaimed. She carefully watched her step. But, a floor board broke. Everything seemed to go in slow motion has she fell.  
"Nanami!" She heard and turned her head. Yoru grabbed her hand. Nanami saw how far the ground below her looked.  
"I-I'm so high up." Nanami said.  
"Nanami! Try to grab on with your other hand!" Yoru shouted. She put her hand that was hanging by her side in Yoru's other hand, and he pulled her up.  
"That was the scariest thing ever." Nanami said catching her breath.  
"Nanami, try to be more careful." Yoru said helping her up.  
"Come guys, let's get the wood." Mitsuho said.  
"Yeah but how do we get it down there?" Mitsuho said pointing at the stacks of huge wood.  
"Like this." Nanami said opening the window where the convertor belt would send hay up to the top. But there was no convertor belt anymore. Nanami dragged a piece over and pushed it off the edge.  
"Like that." She said.  
"Ok then." Meiko said. With that they began to push wood off the edge.  
**-10 minutes later-**  
"So how we gonna get all of this over to the tree?" Meiko asked.  
"Uh…" Nanami trailed off trying to think of a idea.  
"We could use wheel barrel and little kiddy wagons? Maybe?" Nanami suggested pointing to the little wagons.  
"Ok." Meiko agreed.  
"I'll get the wheel barrel!" Nanami exclaimed and ran behind her house and came back with a wheel barrel.  
"Put them in!" Nanami exclaimed. Soon they had two wagons full of wood, and a wheel barrel full of wood.  
"Let's go!" Nanami exclaimed and attempted to pick up the wheel barrel.  
"Uh… need some help?" Yoru asked.  
"Yeah." Nanami said.  
**-5 minutes later-**  
"WHEEEE! WOAH! WOAH!" Nanami shouted has Yoru pushed the wheel barrel with her riding in it.  
"Who knew Nanami could act like a little kid?" Meiko asked seeing this.  
"Well, all people have their inner little kid still in them." Mitsuho said.  
"Oi! We have the wood!" Nanami shouted waving her hands in the air.  
"Good job!" Amvia shouted. Yoru stopped the wheel barrel and Nanami got off.  
"Ne, ne! I have a idea!" Nanami exclaimed jumping up and down.  
"What is it?" Meiko asked.  
"You'll see! I'll be right back! Let's go Yoru!" Nanami said and grabbed his wrist and dragged him off.  
"Uh… ok then." Rein said.  
"Is there anything else we can do?" Meiko asked.  
"Uh… yeah. Go find some equipment." Amvia said.  
"Ok!" Meiko said and with that her and Mitsuho were off.  
"Hey. I remember seeing something we could use. Do you mind if I go and get it?" Amvia asked Rein.  
"No! Not at all!" Rein said.  
"Ok! I'll be back soon." Amvia said and ran off.  
"I guess I'm all alone." Rein said. She let out a sigh. "I really wish she would have stayed with me. I hate being alone like this. Who knows what could happen." Rein said and getting back to work. Then she heard a twig snap.  
"W-what w-w-was t-that?" Rein asked herself. She picked her a tree branch and held it like a base ball bat, ready to whack a person if she had to.  
Then she heard foot steps behind her. Then a hand lightly touched her shoulder.  
"NOOOO!" Rein shouted and swung the branch knocking the person out. She opened her squinted eyes to see a boy.  
"Did I kill him?" Rein asked herself. "What if it did?! Does that make me a murder?!" Rein said putting her hands on her head freaking out. Then she noticed his nose twitch. She cautiously walked over to him and sat down on her knees.  
"Uh?" She asked herself noticing two little black animal ears on the top of his head. She poked them, and they twitched. Then she looked at his face and studied it. His white hair, with a ahoge on top. His closed eyes. Soon her face was close to his, just a inch apart. Her hair genteelly brushing his face. The boy's eyes slightly opened, reviling his pale yellow eyes. A light pink blush spread across the boy's face and his eyes widened seeing Rein's face close to his.  
"Um… C-c-could y-you p-please get off o-of m-me?" He asked shyly.  
"Oh! I-I'm sorry!" Rein said quickly getting her face away from his.  
"Um… Watashi wa Rein Fujitoka! H-hajidemaste!" Rein said.  
"W-watashi w-wa Junyuu." (It's pronounced, June you) he said shyly, after he sat up. "U-um, I w-was wondering i-if you k-know where I could find Pretty Cure." He said shyly.  
"Pretty Cure? Heh-heh! Uh… no never heard of! Heh-heh, uh why?" Rein asked.  
"I was send here by Dark Evil to destroy them." He replied. Rein stood up.  
"Eh?! But how could you be evil?! You are so cute- I mean, you don't look evil!" Rein exclaimed.  
"I don't?" He asked innocently.  
"Yeah! And you don't act like it either!" Rein said.  
He smiled softly and said, "That's the nicest thing anybody has ever said to me." A light blush spread across Rein's cheeks.  
"But… still… I'll have to destroy the Cures." He said smiling.  
'Maybe he is evil after all.' Rein thought.  
"Come out. Tondemonai." He said and the wheel barrel turned into a Tondemonai. Rein pulled out her Love Pendant.  
"Pretty Cure! Unlock My Heart!" Rein shouted and transformed.  
"With the splash of a seal's tail! Cure Bubbles!"  
"You're a Cure?" He asked sounding a bit disappointed.  
"Hai." Bubbles replied seriously.  
"Bubbles!"  
"Min'na!" Bubbles shouted seeing her friends running towards her.  
"Are you ok?" Wild asked.  
"Hai." Bubbles replied.  
"That must be the prince. And the Spirit Light Keeper. And the maid girl. And the pink one must be that girl." Junyuu said to himself. "Go. Tondemonai." He said unenthusiastically and the monster charged.  
"Min'na! Let's do this!" Wild said.  
"Mhm!" Everyone said.  
"Pretty Cure! Nutty Shoot!"  
"Pretty Cure! Feather Blizzard!"  
"Pretty Cure! Banana Sling Shot!"  
"Pretty Cure! Bubble Splash!"  
"Pretty Cure! Fire Blades!"  
"Exploding Star!"  
"Pretty Cure! Loving Heartbeat!"  
Then the monster was defeated in a explosion of acorns, feathers, bananas, bubbles, fire, and hearts.  
"Oh no. I-I've failed. They'll kick me out for sure." Junyuu said scared and disappeared.  
"We did it!" They all exclaimed jumping up in the air. But Rein just stood there looking at where he had stood, with a worried expression his name quietly escaped her lips.  
"Junyuu."

**-  
Nanami: Ok! So you like?! JunyuuxRein! Whoop whoop!  
Rein: oh god.  
Nanami: Haha! Oh! I almost forgot! HUMMY! IF YOU ARE READING THIS YOU MUST STOP EATING CUPCAKES!  
Blade: What the hell are you talking about?  
Nanami: Ayane said she won't listen to her heart until the day Hummy stops eating cupcakes!  
Blade: who?  
Nanami: Ayane! From Heart Full Pretty Cure! Ellen's daughter. She won't admit she has a crush on Akira! And we all know she does but she says she doesn't! TT^TT  
Ayane: I DO NOT!  
Blade: Ok then.**


	22. Junyuu's Life!

**Nanami: Ok! Let's right to the story! ?**

**~Normal POV~**

"Get outta here you little failure!" Lady Reen shouted pushing the small boy onto the ground.

"Itie!" He said and winced at the pain.

"Well then get out before I make you cry even more little pansy!" Lady Reen threatened. Junyuu obeyed and left. The little raccoon wandered the dark alley ways searching for a place to sleep. He slept behind a trash can. He looked up at the luminescent full moon shining in the sky. A tear drop fell from his round little yellow eyes and he cried himself to sleep wishing for someone to love him.

While he wished someone would love him… someone was thinking if someone loved him.

Rein laid in bed awake for the second night in a row. She tossed and turned. She just didn't understand how someone so kind, gentle, and truthful, and, dare she say, cute, could be evil. She wondered if anyone loved him. If he had a family. She wondered where he is and what he's doing. If he's ok. She tossed and turned. What she didn't realize was why she was thinking of these things. She wasn't catching onto the fact that she was falling in love.

In the morning Junyuu ate from a garbage can, and then thought up a plan. He walked down the alley way and found his way to the streets. He snuck down the sidewalks and searched for the Cures. He noticed out of the corner of his eye a flash of blue. He turned to see Rein walking down the sidewalk to school with the pink one. He jumped into the bushes and followed them to their school. He waited to get a chance to attack. Once lunch came he saw his chance. He turned human and secretly watched them eat their lunch on the roof of the school. He was about to attack when he heard one of them speak and he got scared and just listened instead of watching.

"Seriously Nanami. Why aren't you and Yoru going out? This is ridiculous." Blade said.

"Because I'd have to get permission from my parents." Nanami replied.

"So? I don't see a problem." Blade said.

"If I told them they would want to meet his family and stuff and I don't think that would work out. Also, I'm not very sure they'll even let me date yet." Nanami replied shoving her food in her mouth.

"So? Just break the damn rules! They won't have to know!" Blade said flicking Nanami on the forehead.

"Itie! And they'll find out! I'd be in so much trouble!" Nanami said.

"Blade, just let Nanami do what she wants." Meiko said.

"Hey hey! Same for you and Mitsuho dumb ass!" Blade said.

"I don't wanna date though." Meiko complained.

"Are you still not over your ex? I thought you said you really wanted to get your first kiss too!" Blade said taunting her. Meiko blushed.

"Well, I guess I kinda do- No no no!" Meiko said shaking her head furiously.

"I'm really surprised I was the first one to get their first kiss. Remember when you guys all said either Rein or me would be the last? Haha! I knew I would be first, I just didn't wanna admit it!" Nanami said after swallowing.

"I'm surprised too." Rein said patting Nanami on the back.

"Hey! What's that suppose to-" Nanami got cut off when lunch was over. So they all left and Junyuu realized he lost his chance. He still couldn't believe that the hopeless case pink one was the one he heard the others of the Dark Evil Quartet talking about. He thought there was no way.

"Maybe I can attack when they are all going home." Junyuu said to himself. He sleep through the day and then when he heard millions of students shouting he woke up. He spotted the Cures leave the school and he followed till they were alone. Then Amvia saw them and caught up.

"Hi Amvia!" Nanami exclaimed. Amvia rolled her eyes and huffed.

"What is it now?" Rein asked having to have seem this expression before. Y

"I have a english report due in two days. I suck at english! Why do we even need to learn it!" Amvia complained.

"Uh… I can help if you want. I at least know enough english to help." Blythe said.

"Arigato! You are a life saver you little squirrel!" Amvia said hugging Blythe and ruffling her long blonde hair. Blythe pushed her off and smoothed her hair out.

"No problem." Blythe said after smoothing her hair out. Then Junyuu decided it was time to attack. He summoned a Tondemonai and then he let it do it's thing.

"Min'na! Transform!" Nanami shouted. They all shook their head's.

"Pretty Cure! Unlock My Heart!"

"Shining Star!"

"With the wild heartbeat of a wild cat! Cure Wild!"

"With the quick sharp run of a fox! Cure Clove!"

"With the splash of a seal's tail! Cure Bubbles!"

"With a swing on a vine! Cure Makako!"

"With the flap of a bird's wing! Cure Feathers!"

"With the crazy happy jump of a squirrel! Cure Nutty!"

"The star is the mark of shining life! Amber Star!"

"We are, Nya! Pretty Cure!"

Junyuu watched the Cures beat up his monster.

'No no no! I'll never be let back in the hid out ever again if I fail!' Junyuu thought. Then the monster was cleansed. Junyuu didn't dare go back knowing the punishment. So instead he wondered the alley ways again looking for a warm place to sleep. Then he heard a familiar voice. He followed up to a windowsill. Then it opened and a pair of hands picked him up and the windows. Then he was put on a bed and a hand was stroking him gently

"It's ok Junyuu. I don't think your evil… I… I love you." Rein said. Junyuu closed his little raccoon eyes, and laid his head down. He whispered something in her ear right before he drifted off to sleep. The words…

**"I love you too."**

* * *

**Nanami: Awww! And so sorry this is short, but I promised it would come early! So I better get started on the next chapter of Live Life! Hehe! IkarixHakika! Mwhahaha!**

**Hakika: *grabs sledge hammer* WHAT THE FUCKING HELL DID YOU JUST SAY?!**

**Nanami: nothing…**

**Hakika: Well, never say that again your losing your head!**

**Nanami: *mouths* help me! Ok… heh-heh so uh see you later I guess?**


End file.
